Penélope Clearwater: Uma história - Parte 2
by Jessie LK
Summary: Penélope reencontra o amor nos braços de Gustavo Branstone, um jovem bruxo que ela conheceu em seu novo emprego no Profeta Diário. O romance tinha tudo para dar certo se não fosse por um detalhe: Gustavo foi mordido por um lobisomem quando tinha quatorze anos de idade. Agora, eles precisam contar a verdade ao pai dela, sem saber que ele também esconde um segredo.
1. A prestação de contas

Gustavo acordou preocupado na manhã de seu aniversário de vinte e dois anos. Fazia exatamente dois dias que ele havia regressado a Londres, mas ainda não tinha conseguido reunir coragem para falar com o seu chefe, Barnabas Cuffe, o editor do jornal _Profeta Diário_ , para o qual ele trabalhava como fotógrafo havia quase um ano.

O motivo da sua preocupação tinha um nome: _prestação de contas_. Cuffe tinha lhe concedido, em outubro do ano anterior, uma oportunidade única na carreira: fazer a cobertura, com exclusividade, de um torneio que já não se realizava havia séculos entre as principais escolas de magia da Europa – o Torneio Tribruxo. Gustavo, embora tivesse ficado praticamente todo o ano letivo encastelado numa hospedaria em Hogsmeade (cujas despesas o próprio Cuffe fizera questão de bancar em nome do _Profeta Diário_ ), sabia que seu desempenho não havia sido, nem de longe, satisfatório. Meia dúzia de fotos na abertura do torneio, uma e outra durante as tarefas, e nada mais.

Na verdade, sua experiência nesse torneio foi tão ruim que ele já tinha, inclusive, planos para mudar de emprego. Na terceira e última tarefa ele conheceu Ludo Bagman, o chefe do Departamento dos Jogos e Esportes Mágicos no Ministério da Magia, e era com ele que Gustavo conversaria assim que resolvesse as suas pendências com o _Profeta Diário_.

Mas era justamente este momento que não podia mais ser adiado. O trabalho durante o torneio não lhe rendera lucro e nem prejuízo; os míseros galeões que lhe restaram, fruto de suas poucas fotos publicadas, foram suficientes apenas para cobrir a estadia de um dia no Caldeirão Furado, o bar e hospedaria onde costumava morar quando estava em Londres. Ele não tinha mais dinheiro nem para se alimentar pelo resto da semana, e agora teria que recomeçar do zero. Por esse motivo não podia mais esperar para falar com Cuffe, por mais que quisesse pular esse episódio de sua vida.

Àquela altura, ele já havia repassado mentalmente várias vezes o que iria explicar ao chefe: não havia eventos no torneio todos os dias, e o espaço de tempo entre uma tarefa e outra era muito grande. Além disso, houve contratempos, e a equipe do _Profeta Diário_ foi proibida de entrar nos limites do castelo de Hogwarts. O que ele não sabia era se Cuffe _aceitaria_ essas explicações; enquanto ele ficava comportado em seu canto aguardando as tarefas do torneio, Rita Skeeter, a repórter que estava com ele em Hogsmeade, dava muito lucro ao jornal publicando fofocas mentirosas quase diariamente ao seu próprio estilo.

Gustavo tinha aprendido a duras penas naquele ano que a vida nem sempre é justa com todos. Uma das provas disso, quando ele chegou à porta do escritório do _Profeta Diário_ , estava bem ali à sua frente: Penélope Clearwater, a bruxa-recepcionista, recebia os recém-chegados com um radiante sorriso que lhe rendiam simpáticas covinhas nas bochechas. Seus longos cabelos encaracolados lhe caíam em forma de cachos estreitos sobre o busto, ornamentando perfeitamente com um belo arranjo de flores que havia sido colocado atrás do balcão de recepção.

No todo, o rapaz achava que era beleza demais para uma pessoa só. Ele apenas não entendia por que a filha do bruxo-presidente do Gringotes precisava daquele tipo de emprego.

O fato foi que ele se sentiu tão insignificante diante dela que, naquele momento, gostaria de poder passar despercebido. Mas Penélope, ao vê-lo chegar, saiu imediatamente de trás do balcão e foi recebê-lo pessoalmente com um carinhoso abraço.

\- Gustavo, que bom ver você!

Às vezes, custava a ele acreditar que namorava a filha do presidente do Gringotes.

Ele mal retribuiu o abraço e já olhou preocupado para a namorada que, com um quase imperceptível tom de desapontamento, lhe respondeu à pergunta que estava estampada em sua testa.

\- O chefe está na sala dele; você pode ir vê-lo agora.

\- Claro, eh, eu vou – disse o rapaz encabulado, e saiu rumo à sala do editor.

Sua sensação de imbecibilidade não melhorou em nada o seu ânimo para conversar com Cuffe. Assim que entrou em sua sala, foi recebido com um olhar tão ameaçador que ele se sentiu como se tivesse acabado de entrar numa sala de execução.

\- Sente-se – ordenou Cuffe. Obviamente ele não estava sorrindo.

O rapaz se sentou. Com dificuldade tentou olhar para o chefe, mas abaixou a cabeça no momento em que as primeiras palavras de Cuffe começaram a sair como flechas que acertavam em cheio o alvo da sua culpa.

\- Muito bem, suponho que você saiba _por que_ eu mandei uma equipe de reportagem para Hogwarts para acompanhar o torneio...

Gustavo _queria_ dizer tudo o que havia preparado, mas as palavras insistiram em ficar entaladas em sua garganta.

\- A obrigação de vocês era nos manter informados de tudo o que acontecesse – Cuffe prosseguiu, antes que Gustavo pudesse abrir a boca. – Mas me parece que isso não deu muito certo, não é mesmo? No final, o jornal ficou sem notícias, não foi?

Gustavo ergueu os olhos em tempo de ver a expressão mal-humorada de Cuffe, ao passo em que percebeu que o que ele mais temia realmente estava acontecendo. Ele novamente tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas, antes que percebesse, Cuffe já estava gritando.

\- VOCÊ FOI UMA DECEPÇÃO! ONDE É QUE EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO MANDEI UM FOTÓGRAFO INEXPERIENTE PARA FAZER A COBERTURA DE UM EVENTO TÃO IMPORTANTE?

\- Nós... tivemos uns contratempos...

\- TIVERAM UNS CONTRATEMPOS, GRANDE COISA! VOCÊS FICARAM DE PLANTÃO O TEMPO TODO! MAS POR QUE MANDARIAM NOTÍCIAS? POR QUE RAZÃO UM JORNAL IRIA PRECISAR DE FOTOS E NOTÍCIAS?

\- Nós fizemos o nosso melhor! – disse Gustavo, numa desesperada tentativa de fazer o homem se acalmar. – Mas foi o próprio Ministro da Magia quem disse para publicar apenas que Harry Potter tinha vencido o torneio e nada mais...

Cuffe amarrou a cara. Parou de gritar, ainda respirando fundo, e começou a girar em sua cadeira para lá e para cá. Houve uma longa pausa; era como se ele estivesse fuzilando Gustavo com os olhos.

\- Me dê uma razão para eu não demitir você – disse Cuffe de repente.

Nada do que Gustavo havia planejado dizer podia tê-lo preparado para responder aquela pergunta. Ele tinha a sensação de que uma coisa gelada lhe escorria pela coluna. Pensou em Penélope; o que diria a ela se saísse dali demitido? Num pensamento rápido, ele limpou a garganta e começou a explicar, fazendo o possível para não demonstrar a sua insegurança.

\- Bom, eu... quando o Sr. Crouch desapareceu, eu consegui uma entrevista com Percy Weasley, o assistente dele, e levantei uma questão no jornal se era o próprio Crouch quem mandava as instruções que ele recebia. Por conta disso o Ministério foi investigar, houve até um inquérito e tudo...

\- Prossiga – Cuffe tinha uma expressão entre interessado e desdenhoso.

\- E eu também entrevistei o Ministro da Magia...

\- Conversou com o Ministro?

\- Sim, ao final da terceira tarefa. Parece que o Ministério não quer aceitar, mas eu estava em Hogwarts durante a tarefa e vi o que aconteceu. Potter venceu o torneio, mas não foi só isso; Cedrico Diggory morreu, e Harry voltou do labirinto dizendo que Você-Sabe-Quem havia retornado.

\- Potter disse que Você-Sabe-Quem... retornou? – estranhou Cuffe. – Absurdo. Todo o mundo sabe que aquele garoto não é bem equilibrado. Não é à toa que ele anda tendo desmaios, pesadelos, alucinações... Mais uma vez o _Profeta Diário_ prova que tem razão; aquela cicatriz deve mesmo ter afetado o cérebro dele. Ele agora pensa que é um grande herói trágico ou qualquer coisa assim.

\- Mas Dumbledore acredita que Cedrico foi morto por...

\- Eu sou o editor; você, o fotógrafo – interrompeu-o Cuffe, irritado. – Você tira fotos, eu edito o jornal. Está bem? Está bom para você, assim? Onde está Rita Skeeter?

\- Na casa dela, suponho – a última coisa que Gustavo precisava era se encrencar por causa das confusões que Rita havia aprontado.

\- Está dispensado – disse Cuffe, ao que Gustavo se levantou, e deixou a sala do chefe sem dizer mais nada.

Ele seguiu andando pelo corredor, ainda sem entender direito se havia sido demitido ou apenas dispensado do interrogatório. Voltou à recepção lembrando que veria novamente a namorada – que, afinal, não precisava saber que ele não fazia muito sucesso com o chefe. Torcendo para que ela não tivesse ouvido os gritos da sala de Cuffe, Gustavo colocou um sorriso no rosto e se adiantou até ela, que, a propósito, estava atendendo um fotógrafo barrigudo que parecia olhar para ela com grande interesse.

O rosto dela novamente se iluminou quando viu Gustavo retornar à sala. O fotógrafo pareceu ficar meio sem graça, abaixou a cabeça e foi para a sala de Cuffe. Então um sorriso carinhoso se abriu nos lábios dela e Gustavo se esqueceu de todo o resto. Valia muito a pena tê-la como namorada, Penny, sempre doce e compreensiva, ela quem sempre lhe trazia esperanças quando ele pensava que estava tudo perdido...

Por um momento, Gustavo chegou a se preocupar em reparar o erro que cometera ao chegar, de não ter dado a ela a atenção que merecia... Mas não precisou disso porque, quando se aproximou, Penny logo deixou transparecer a que se referia o seu ar de felicidade.

\- Feliz aniversário! – Ela disse com um largo sorriso.

\- Você sabia que era hoje?

\- Claro que sabia! Eu sei tudo sobre você, seu bobo; tenho todos os seus dados aqui nos arquivos...

Gustavo sorriu; estivera tão preocupado em resolver as suas pendências que este detalhe tinha fugido completamente da sua lembrança. Nenhuma palavra, porém, seria capaz de traduzir a expressão desapontada de Penny no momento seguinte.

\- Eu queria tanto que a gente pudesse se encontrar de novo...

O semblante de Gustavo murchou; ele olhou para Penny, suspirando profundamente.

\- É o seu pai, não é? – perguntou. – Ele andou falando alguma coisa sobre nós?

\- Ele continua com aquela história de não concordar – admitiu ela. – Sabe, ele deixou isso bem claro em todas as vezes que tentei falar com ele; tenho medo que ele queira impedir a gente de ficar juntos de uma vez...

\- A gente resolve isso depois – disse Gustavo. – O importante é o que a gente sente um pelo outro.

A garota se animou um pouquinho.

\- Ah Gustavo, eu não sabia que você viria hoje. Eu devia ter comprado alguma coisa para você...

Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, ela começou a vasculhar em cima da mesa e encontrou uma pequena caixa retangular, dentro da qual havia um frágil porta-retratos de plástico.

\- Fique com isto por enquanto – disse ela. – O Ben me deu foto dele tocando no Baile de Inverno, não sei onde ele conseguiu isso. Se trocar a foto, ainda dá para salvar o porta-retratos.

Gustavo deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Muito obrigado Penny, mas não precisava se incomodar. Vou guardar isso; vai ficar fantástico na minha mesa de cabeceira.

"Quando eu tiver uma" – ele pensou imediatamente em seguida.

\- É bom ter você de volta – disse Penny com um sorriso.

Eles trocaram olhares; Penny ouviu a voz de Cuffe, ao fundo, chamá-la.

\- É melhor eu ir agora – disse Gustavo. – Voltarei assim que possível.

A garota consentiu com a cabeça e eles se despediram; ao descer as escadas, Gustavo imaginou que seria melhor para todos se Cuffe não soubesse sobre o relacionamento deles, então decidiu não repetir o feito de ficar conversando com Penny em seu local de trabalho.

* * *

Era realmente uma perda de tempo para o _Profeta Diário_ ter um funcionário como Gustavo, que não tinha sido capaz de prestar um serviço decente nem quando não tinha concorrência alguma para enfrentar, além de atrapalhar o andamento do serviço ao ficar ali pelo saguão de entrada namorando a bruxa-recepcionista. Finalmente estava de volta ao Beco Diagonal, mas sentia-se perdido; não sabia por onde começar, uma vez que o Torneio Tribruxo tinha acabado. Então se lembrou de que tinha um assunto importantíssimo para resolver: procurar por Ludo Bagman no Ministério da Magia para tentar um emprego no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos; se tivesse sorte, antes do que esperava poderia se livrar daquela imagem de incompetente.

Só havia uma maneira de entrar no Ministério da Magia: pela entrada dos visitantes. Sem perder mais tempo, Gustavo se dirigiu até a velha cabine telefônica vermelha e entrou nela.

\- Bem-vindo ao Ministério da Magia – disse uma voz feminina dentro da cabine. – Por favor, informe o seu nome e o objetivo da visita.

\- Gustavo Branstone, e o motivo da visita, hã – definitivamente seria ridículo circular pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia com os dizeres "pedir emprego" escrito no crachá de visitante – eu, bom, sou, hum, do _Profeta Diário_.

\- Obrigada – disse a voz; Gustavo suspirou aliviado. Apanhou o crachá e foi afundando com a cabine.

Uma sensação estranha percorreu as suas entranhas só de imaginar se Bagman aceitaria os seus serviços para ajudar com câmeras e projetores nos jogos oficiais de quadribol; mesmo assim, ele segurou a ansiedade e seguiu andando pelo lustroso saguão para apresentar a varinha para inspeção.

Com uma barulheira de ferrugens, um elevador desceu diante dele. Gustavo entrou juntamente com vários funcionários do Ministério e se viu esmagado contra a porta.

Não houve tempo nem para ele tentar se acalmar; a voz tranquila de mulher que falava na cabine telefônica tornou a falar, e Gustavo sentiu o seu estômago dar uma volta completa.

"Nível Sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube do Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas".

As portas do elevador se abriram; Gustavo saiu em um corredor de aspecto sujo, onde havia vários cartazes de times de quadribol pregados tortos nas paredes. Esbarrou com um bruxo que carregava uma braçada de vassouras; eles se desvencilharam um do outro e Gustavo seguiu pelo corredor até chegar à área subdividida em cubículos, onde identificou um em que estava escrito _Sala do Diretor._ Respirou fundo, bateu na porta uma vez.

Nada aconteceu. Tentou girar a maçaneta; a porta estava trancada. Olhou ao redor; uma bruxa vinha andando, e Gustavo reconheceu ser a mesma que recolhia os ingressos nas entradas para os jogos durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e que, a propósito, o havia intimidado nessas ocasiões.

\- Com licença – Gustavo chamou-lhe a atenção. – Onde posso encontrar o Sr. Bagman?

\- Ele não está – informou a bruxa. – Não tem aparecido desde a final do Torneio Tribruxo.

Ela seguiu o seu caminho; Gustavo permaneceu onde estava, intrigado: _desde a final do Torneio_... Isso já fazia mais de uma semana! Por que razão ele se ausentaria por tanto tempo? Talvez estivesse justamente evitando encontros com a imprensa; obviamente não iria querer dar declarações sobre o que realmente acontecera na final do Torneio Tribruxo.… Talvez quisesse esperar que todos esquecessem que o torneio foi, na verdade, uma grande catástrofe que acabou na morte de Cedrico Diggory...

Nesse caso, a única coisa que ele podia fazer era esperar que tudo se acalmasse, mesmo que alguma coisa naquela história não se encaixasse; Bagman provavelmente acompanhava os jornais. Devia saber que nada mais fora publicado no _Profeta Diário_ sobre isso. Por quanto tempo mais ele iria querer se esconder?

Sem alternativas, Gustavo teve que deixar o Ministério da Magia. Voltou para o elevador; tudo o que precisava fazer era descer um nível. A porta dourada de ferro se fechou com estrépito; com a cabeça tão cheia, nem se preocupou em reconhecer quem eram os bruxos que o ocupavam. Mas se arrependeu disso ao ouvir uma voz desagradavelmente familiar:

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Alberto; sei a quem devo ser leal, e é ao Ministério.

\- É exatamente por isso que você está sendo promovido, Percy. Você vai trabalhar no gabinete do próprio Fudge. Assistente Júnior do Ministro; um cargo realmente bom para quem terminou Hogwarts há apenas um ano.

A porta do elevador se abriu; Gustavo saiu apressadamente para o saguão, indignado e com vontade de vomitar. Como era possível Percy ter sido promovido depois de toda aquela confusão em que ele se meteu por causa de Crouch? Seria possível que ninguém levasse em conta que ele deveria ter percebido que Crouch não estava bem e informado ao seu superior?

Inconformado, Gustavo passou rapidamente pela fonte no meio do saguão, onde havia um pequeno cartaz que informava: " _todo o dinheiro recolhido na fonte dos irmãos mágicos será doado ao Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos_ ". Ele sacudiu a cabeça; não tinha conseguido o emprego, e tampouco tinha dinheiro para doar. Definitivamente não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.


	2. A nova diretriz

A escuridão da madrugada já havia tomado conta das ruas de Ballycastle quando Gustavo chegou à casa de sua mãe, que ficava num pequeno vilarejo de pescadores na costa norte da Irlanda do Norte. O silêncio da noite só era interrompido pelo farfalhar de asas e pelo pio de duas ou três corujas que haviam saído para caçar. Sem anunciar sua presença, ele entrou na casa e encontrou tudo, como tudo o mais na distante vizinhança, escuro e silencioso.

Não quis chamar atenção; sabia que, em seus quartos, sua mãe e irmã dormiam tranquilamente sem esperar pela chegada do terceiro membro da família. Silenciosamente se acomodou no sofá da sala de visitas e custou a pegar no sono. Ficou relembrando a última vez que estivera ali; trouxera os Clearwater para conhecer a sua família, e, depois que eles foram embora, tivera uma discussão horrível com a mãe.

Gustavo não havia mais conversado com a sra. Branstone desde então. Ele tampouco tinha seguido o seu conselho; ela o havia mandado falar com o Sr. Clearwater sobre a sua licantropia na próxima vez que o encontrasse, e Gustavo, lógico, não havia ainda encontrado o momento certo. O único motivo que o fez voltar àquele lugar era a aproximação da lua cheia; sem dinheiro e sem ter onde se esconder, a casa de sua mãe era o único lugar no mundo onde ele podia se transformar em lobisomem sem levantar suspeitas.

Ele se despertou com os primeiros raios do sol; sabia que a Sra. Branstone acordava cedo e não queria que ela desse de cara com o filho desordeiro dormindo no sofá.

Tinha acabado de lavar o rosto e enxugá-lo com uma toalha quando se deparou com a sua mãe em pé na porta do banheiro, de braços cruzados e uma cara nada agradável.

\- Precisamos conversar.

Gustavo respirou fundo e a encarou, já imaginando o que vinha pela frente; estava realmente disposto a fazer as pazes com a sra. Branstone, mas por algum motivo lhe pareceu que ela não compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos.

\- Você não pode mais voltar para Londres – prosseguiu a sra. Branstone, ao que Gustavo revirou os olhos. – Esse emprego não está lhe fazendo bem, de uma hora para outra você começou a achar que pode se envolver com quem não pode...

\- Já conversamos sobre isso, mãe...

\- Será que você não entende? Essa moça pode dizer que não se importa agora porque não assimilou as coisas ainda, mas um dia ela vai se dar conta de tudo e o que vai acontecer? Eu só estou tentando lhe abrir os olhos para que você não sofra no futuro.

\- Eu estou condenado a sofrer de qualquer jeito, não é mesmo? Que diferença vai fazer se eu sofrer um pouco a mais?

O barulho da discussão acordou Léa, a irmã de Gustavo, dez anos mais nova do que ele, e ela veio andando até a sala de meias e pijamas, reprimindo um bocejo e afastando os cabelos do rosto.

\- Ela chorou o dia inteiro ontem – Léa disse baixinho, quando a Sra. Branstone foi preparar o café da manhã. – Achou que você nunca mais fosse aparecer.

Gustavo não pôde responder; sabia que a sua mãe também estava sofrendo e isso o incomodava. Porém a sua sensação de culpa se esgotou algumas horas mais tarde; à hora do almoço, os mimos exagerados da Sra. Branstone já começavam a tirá-lo do sério:

\- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Está se alimentando direito? Tão magrinho... Está tomando o seu matacão?

\- Ainda não preparei – respondeu Gustavo num tom levemente irritado.

\- Tem que tomar a poção todas as noites antes da lua cheia! Você sabe que sexta-feira está se aproximando!

\- Obrigado por me lembrar – ele retrucou secamente.

Ele não queria discutir novamente, mas o irritava o fato da Sra. Branstone falar como se ele fosse capaz de esquecer uma coisa dessas.

Apesar de tudo, ele não podia reclamar. Sentia falta de um lar, um lugar onde ele não precisasse se esconder dos outros... Além disso, estava um pouco receoso de voltar a Londres. Já não se sentia tão confiante de conseguir um emprego com Bagman no Ministério da Magia e, quando pensava em seu emprego como fotógrafo no _Profeta Diário_ , tudo o que lhe vinha à mente era uma série de dúvidas e incertezas.

Sem vontade de falar com mais ninguém, Gustavo disse que não estava se sentindo bem e se trancou no antigo quarto, que agora a sua irmã ocupava sozinha.

Ele não estava mentindo. A febre era inevitável, ele imediatamente era acometido pela insônia, náuseas e dor de cabeça todas as vezes que tomava a poção do acônito. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar isso, como também não podia evitar o fato de transformar-se em lobisomem quando a lua cheia estivesse alta e branca no céu.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu e Gustavo ainda não havia pegado no sono. Ele somente conseguiu dormir quando os primeiros raios do sol começaram a iluminar o quarto, mostrando que aquele dia, novamente, seria de muito sol e calor. Gustavo, no entanto, sabia que para ele seria apenas mais um dia completamente improdutivo; apenas um dia a menos para a chegada da lua cheia...

Ele acordou, de repente, no meio da tarde. Percebeu que Léa estava sentada em sua cama o observando; aliás, a garota já devia tê-lo chamado várias vezes, porque ele acordou com um sacolejo e o som da sua voz.

\- _Gustavo!_

Ele acordou e se sentou depressa, esfregando os olhos.

\- O que aconteceu? Léa? Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, mas acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda.

O rapaz se endireitou para ouvir, achando que alguma coisa muito grave tinha acontecido. Porém Léa não lhe explicou imediatamente; estava demorando todo o tempo do mundo observando uma rachadura na parede. Então falou, meio sem jeito:

\- A mamãe não quer que eu volte para Hogwarts.

\- Quê? – exclamou Gustavo, apertando os olhos como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a entender melhor. – Como assim? Por quê?

\- Bom – disse Léa, medindo as palavras. – Suponho que... porque ela ficou apavorada quando eu contei que Harry Potter voltou à escola agarrado ao corpo de um colega morto e dizendo que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou...

Gustavo contraiu o rosto: ele devia ter previsto isso. Naturalmente que a Sra. Branstone iria assumir aquela atitude, ela era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para proteger os filhos...

\- Mas como ela acha que isso pode ajudar a te proteger de Você-Sabe-Quem? Impedindo você de voltar a Hogwarts?

\- Não é bem por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem... você sabe que a mamãe leva o _Profeta Diário_ a sério; ela acha que Harry é perturbado e está espalhando uma onda de terror na escola...

Gustavo passou a mão pela cabeça, desarrumando ainda mais os cabelos. O último artigo de Rita devia ter causado um estrago realmente grande na comunidade bruxa... Quantas pessoas mais teriam acreditado naquele monte de baboseiras que ela escreveu? E, para piorar, ele teve a sensação de que era parcialmente culpado por tudo de ruim que o artigo causou...

\- Só você pode me ajudar – insistiu Léa.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça?

\- Já que você pode usar magia, eu pensei que você podia dar um jeito de apagar a memória dela...

Gustavo lançou um olhar repreensivo e impaciente a Léa.

\- Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas!

\- E o que mais a gente pode fazer?

\- Eu vou… pensar em alguma coisa – sentenciou Gustavo.

A garota saiu do quarto, emburrada. A única coisa que Gustavo podia fazer a respeito disso era _conversar_ com a Sra. Branstone para tentar fazê-la entender; mas até mesmo a pequena Léa sabia que era mais fácil alterar a memória da mãe do que convencê-la a mudar de ideia.

Os dias que se seguiram foram igualmente perturbados. Gustavo não sabia como falar com a Sra. Branstone e Léa não parava de olhar para ele com uma cara de "de que adianta ter um irmão mais velho se ele não pode obliviar a mamãe quando a gente precisa".

Um dia antes da lua cheia, a garota voltou a procurar o irmão, desta vez em tom de cobrança.

\- Você não vai fazer nada?

\- Vou falar com ela; só estou esperando o momento certo.

\- E quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

\- Estou esperando ela tocar no assunto – justificou-se o rapaz.

\- Até parece que você não conhece a mamãe – resmungou a garota. – Você sabe que ela não vai vir aqui pedir a sua opinião.

\- E até parece que ela vai querer me ouvir, não é mesmo? Para que você quer que eu fale com ela, então?

\- Eu não pedi para você falar com ela; eu pedi para você _apagar_ a memória dela, esqueceu?

\- Léa! Temos que resolver as coisas do jeito certo, nem tudo é tão fácil assim como você quer! Em breve os jornais vão começar a falar nesse assunto, então não adianta a gente tentar enganá-la agora.

\- É, mas, enquanto isso, eu fico proibida de voltar para Hogwarts, e eu quero voltar!

\- Está bom – disse Gustavo –; eu vou conversar com ela hoje sem falta.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Léa se levantou sobressaltada. Era a hora de Gustavo tomar a poção e a Sra. Branstone tinha vindo servi-lo; ela só estranhou o fato de encontrar os dois filhos atipicamente reunidos.

\- Minha filha, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha com o seu irmão?

Como se conversar sozinha com o irmão fosse algum tipo de crime.

\- A Léa estava me contando – disse Gustavo, estudando as palavras para não reascender uma discussão – que ela não quer, digamos assim, abandonar a educação dela em Hogwarts...

\- Mas eu não falei que ela iria abandonar a educação – defendeu-se a Sra. Branstone. – Eu só falei que, se Hogwarts continuar do jeito que está eu prefiro educá-la em casa.

\- Mãe, o problema não está em Hogwarts – Gustavo tentou explicar.

\- A Léa é muito nova para entender – retorquiu a Sra. Branstone. – Ela chegou aqui falando de umas coisas que eu considero completamente inadequadas para uma criança de onze anos!

\- Eu já fiz doze – corrigiu Léa.

\- Mãe, fechar os olhos para o que está acontecendo não vai ajudar em nada – interpôs Gustavo.

\- Não há nada acontecendo – garantiu a Sra. Branstone. – Eu tenho acompanhado o _Profeta Diário_ todos os dias. Não vou admitir que um garoto que fala com cobras comece uma onda de pânico no meio das crianças; além disso, acho que o Ministério saberia se toda essa história com Você-Sabe-Quem fosse mesmo verdade. Léa, você é muito nova para entender. Venha me ajudar a pôr a mesa; e Gustavo, tome a poção antes do jantar.

A Sra. Branstone deixou o quarto com um tom de "e não se fala mais nisso". Gustavo ainda ouviu Léa resmungar, antes de sair, que a ideia dela parecia muito interessante agora.

* * *

A hora do jantar foi desagradavelmente silenciosa; ninguém tocou mais no assunto naquela noite, e nem no dia seguinte, quando Léa foi arrumar as malas para ir passar a noite na casa da avó. O seu semblante não era o de uma pessoa satisfeita; tinha depositado em Gustavo a sua última esperança, e ele não conseguira fazer nada para ajudar. Se muito mais pessoas seguissem o mesmo raciocínio de sua mãe, Hogwarts teria menos alunos neste ano.

\- Léa, não se preocupe; acho que ainda posso fazer alguma coisa – disse Gustavo, depois de receber da irmã um olhar decepcionado, porém cortante.

\- Vai pensar melhor na minha ideia?

\- Não; acho que posso fazer melhor. Ela acredita no _Profeta Diário_ , não? Pois bem, por acaso é lá que eu trabalho... Posso dar um jeito de fazê-la perceber que você vai estar mais segura em Hogwarts do que em casa.

Léa se animou um pouquinho, mas, pela sua expressão, Gustavo sabia o que ela estava pensando: ela já o conhecia, e sabia que ele não iria conseguir coisa alguma...

Mas Gustavo foi tomado por uma vontade súbita de fazer a coisa certa. A própria Léa lhe dissera que só ele era capaz de ajudar. Pois bem; ele não iria decepcioná-la desta vez. Afinal, agora que não trabalhava mais com Rita Skeeter, estava mesmo precisando de uma nova diretriz para seguir.

\- Olha, eu tenho uma coisa aqui que pode te animar – ele disse, procurando algo dentro da mochila enquanto sua irmã o olhava. – A Penny me deu este porta-retratos no dia do meu aniversário, e eu disse que ia colocá-lo em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira que, a propósito, fica aqui neste quarto...

Ele depositou o porta-retratos em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama de Léa; a garota arregalou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um saco cheio de moedas de ouro.

\- Não acredito! Por que está me dando isso?

\- Eu pensei em tirar uma foto sua para a gente colocar aí.

\- Certo – respondeu Léa discreta, mas Gustavo viu a hora em que ela retirou a foto de Ben do porta-retratos e colocou no bolso antes de sair do quarto.

Gustavo sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para o alto, ciente de sua nova responsabilidade: ajudar não somente a sua irmã, mas todos os alunos que estivessem enfrentando dificuldades, a poderem voltar a Hogwarts.


	3. O Profeta Dominado

Era definitivamente impossível acordar disposto no dia que sucedia a lua cheia. No sábado à tarde, quando Gustavo finalmente decidiu que conseguia ficar de pé, ele novamente arrumou a mochila para partir. Claramente tinha o semblante de uma pessoa que estivera doente; havia bolsas escuras embaixo de seus olhos, o seu rosto estava pálido e magro; a barba por fazer e o olhar abatido denunciavam uma pessoa que há dias não vinha descansando o suficiente. Tivera uma noite difícil e não estava exatamente animado, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de passar um dia inteiro descansando enquanto tinha uma missão importante a cumprir.

Ele tomou uma boa dose da Poção Estimulante e, depois de tomar banho e se arrumar, e de convencer a Sra. Branstone de que não, ele realmente não podia esperar o fim de semana acabar para voltar ao trabalho, finalmente pegou as suas coisas e partiu, mas não sem antes receber o último abraço da mãe.

O problema era que ele não sabia direito como noticiar à comunidade bruxa o que exatamente estava acontecendo depois de Harry aparecer anunciando o retorno do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. No dia em que voltara a trabalhar em Londres, visitou o Ministério da Magia, e o que descobriu? Bagman não voltou ao trabalho e Percy foi promovido; enfim, nada que merecesse uma matéria no _Profeta Diário_. Precisava de um ponto de partida; talvez pudesse começar a investigar o que Dumbledore andava fazendo para deter o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele ainda chegou a Londres a tempo de, antes de qualquer coisa, conseguir um quarto vago no Caldeirão Furado. Não era bem o que esperava; de qualquer forma, teria que dividir o quarto com algum desconhecido.

Ele seguiu Tom, o dono encarquilhado e sem dentes do bar-hospedaria, por uma escada de madeira até o corredor onde ficavam os dormitórios. Gustavo notou que num deles, logo abaixo da placa de latão de número treze, havia um pequeno aviso que ele nunca tinha percebido antes. Parou, então, brevemente para lê-lo; era um aviso breve e pomposo, caprichosamente escrito à mão: " _Não entre sem a expressa permissão_ _de Percival Inácio Weasley"._

A indignação foi se infiltrando em Gustavo, e ele ficou ali, imóvel, sem saber explicar o motivo. Precisava ser alguém muito idiota para escrever um aviso desses na porta do próprio quarto, ele pensou, enquanto era informado por Tom que o seu quarto não seria aquele. Seguiu o seu caminho até chegarem à porta de um quarto ao final do corredor.

\- Você vai ficar muito bem instalado no quarto número dezessete – anunciou Tom. – Ele está sendo ocupado por Mundungo Fletcher, mas ele não aparece muito por aqui. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sr. Branstone, por favor, é só pedir.

Ele fez uma reverência e saiu.

Gustavo ficou sentado na cama durante algum tempo, dando uma boa olhada no quarto. Seu novo companheiro era meio porcalhão; havia uma porção de caldeirões velhos empilhados de qualquer jeito num canto, junto com um monte de quinquilharias e roupas sujas. Mas ele não podia reclamar. Agora que voltara ao trabalho, precisava manter a esperança de que dali para frente os dias seriam melhores.

E, sem ao menos trocar de roupa, ele se largou em cima do travesseiro e adormeceu.

* * *

O dia estava apenas começando a amanhecer quando Gustavo foi despertado por uns roncos sonoros e incômodos vindos de algum lugar do seu quarto. Meio atordoado, ele olhou ao redor; o quarto estava impregnado por um forte cheiro de bebida misturado ao de fumo curtido. Mais caldeirões tinham sido amontoados ao lado da cama vizinha, misturados a alguns tachos e panelas, cálices, garrafas de vinho vazias e algo que parecia uma pilha de trapos. Olhou com mais atenção; a coisa que Gustavo pensara ser uma pilha de trapos soltou um ronco prolongado e se virou, sem se acordar.

Era um homem atarracado, com a barba por fazer, olhos empapuçados e cabelos ruivos e desgrenhados. O novo companheiro de quarto de Gustavo dormia esparramado sobre a cama com a boca aberta e roncava tão alto que ele não sabia se poderia dizer que foi um prazer conhecê-lo quando o encontrasse acordado. Quando os roncos de Mundungo se tornaram decididamente insuportáveis, Gustavo resolveu descer para o bar para tomar o café da manhã.

Como era domingo e ainda estava muito cedo, o bar estava vazio e restou a Gustavo se distrair com um exemplar do _Profeta Diário._ Não havia qualquer menção sobre a volta d'Aquele que Não Deve Ser Nomeado; apenas algumas notícias vazias sobre vasos sanitários que regurgitavam e um roubo de caldeirões povoavam as páginas do jornal.

Tom chegou algum tempo depois. Com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar, passou manteiga em um pãozinho e o empurrou para Gustavo.

\- Coma, rapaz, a sua cara é de quem não está se aguentando em pé. Mas... por que se levantou tão cedo? Você também trabalha aos domingos?

\- Não eu, na verdade, eu estava sem sono – mentiu Gustavo.

Mal terminou de dizer isso, outro hóspede se aproximou, tentando se juntar à conversa:

\- É bom acordar cedo aos domingos, não? – A voz de Percy Weasley soou bem ao lado de Gustavo. – Assim a gente aproveita mais o dia, aproveita mais o domingo...

Gustavo ergueu a caneca e tomou um grande gole de café para não precisar responder.

\- Espera aí – observou Percy, mirando Gustavo de cima a baixo –, eu conheço você!

"É exatamente isso, Percy" – Gustavo pensou imediatamente –, "a Penny está comigo agora; por que você não cala a boca e sai?", mas Percy continuou falando, parecendo interessado:

\- Você não é aquele repórter do _Profeta Diário_?

\- Fotógrafo – corrigiu Gustavo, e se arrependeu em seguida; pela expressão de Percy, ficou parecendo que ele entendera que Gustavo havia sido rebaixado de sua função.

\- Ah, sim, fotógrafo... Bom, creio que vocês do _Profeta Diário_ já devam saber que agora eu sou o novo Assistente do Ministro...

\- Sim, claro; já estamos cansados de saber – Gustavo engoliu rapidamente o restante do café e saiu, sem querer estender a conversa.

* * *

Se Gustavo achou que noticiar o reaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas seria uma tarefa fácil, as semanas que se seguiram lhe provaram o contrário. Apesar de Rita não estar mais escrevendo para o _Profeta Diário_ , ela lançou as bases para o que o jornal estava tentando fazer agora: pintando Harry como uma pessoa fantasiosa e sedenta de atenção, incluindo comentários irônicos sobre o garoto sempre que tinham oportunidade. Além disso, o Ministério estava definitivamente decidido a abafar o caso sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Era como se estivessem confiando em que o _Profeta Diário_ não noticiasse o que chamavam de campanha de boatos de Dumbledore e, assim sendo, a maior parte da comunidade bruxa não tinha a menor consciência de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido.

Por mais que se esforçasse com fotos, as reportagens a que eram vinculadas só serviam para reforçar ainda mais a imagem negativa de Harry Potter, a quem o jornal decidiu transformar numa pessoa que ninguém acredita.

O _Profeta Diário_ não publicou nem uma palavra sobre os boatos de um ataque de dementadores supostamente sofrido por Harry em uma rua perto de casa; teria sido uma história e tanto, dementadores escapam ao controle do governo. Poderiam ter noticiado, pois combinaria com a imagem do garoto de exibicionista idiota, mas nem ao menos publicaram que ele violou o Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia e quase foi expulso de Hogwarts por conta disso, tendo que comparecer a uma audiência de controle disciplinar e tudo mais.

Dumbledore também não estava tendo sorte; depois que ele fez um discurso anunciando o retorno de Voldemort, a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos votou a favor da sua dispensa da diretoria, alegando que ele estava ficando velho e incapaz. Ele perdeu o cargo de bruxo-presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, e estavam até falando em cassar sua comenda de primeira classe da Ordem de Merlin – embora Dumbledore não se importasse com isso, desde que não tirassem o retrato dele do baralho de sapos de chocolate.

Gustavo pouco podia fazer a respeito disso; perderia até o emprego caso se rebelasse e começasse a defender o que acreditava. Além do que, era um risco ocupacional ser um lobisomem. Mas a Sra. Branstone só permitiu mesmo que Léa voltasse a Hogwarts quando soube que o Ministério da Magia estava disposto a interferir na escola, caso fosse preciso.

Para tornar tudo ainda mais complicado, Gustavo nem ao menos conseguia conversar com alguém a respeito do que estava acontecendo, porque até falar com Penny estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. O Sr. Clearwater, agora que sabia que Gustavo estava por perto, resolvera buscar a filha na porta da redação do _Profeta Diário_ todos os dias, impossibilitando os seus encontros costumeiros ao final do expediente. Não que esses encontros fossem exatamente românticos; o Beco Diagonal, aquela imensa rua de pedras cheia de lojas de magia mais fascinantes do mundo, estava ficando a cada dia mais movimentado do que de costume; famílias inteiras de bruxos vinham de todos os lugares aproveitar o fim das férias de verão para fazer compras.

Durante o mês de agosto, a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue estava sempre lotada; Gustavo e Penny quase não conseguiam mais encontrar mesas livres no horário do almoço, a única hora do dia em que podiam conversar.

\- Eu não aguento mais essa situação – disse Penny certo dia, depois de ficar cerca de dez minutos esperando por uma mesa desocupada. – O meu pai insiste em me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança; parece até que ele não confia em mim. Ele não quer que eu leve você lá em casa, não quer que eu me encontre com você fora de casa, eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer!

\- Tudo bem, Penny – respondeu Gustavo. – Está tudo bem, de verdade. Você sabe que a gente ainda não contou a ele sobre, sabe, aquele meu problema e... não é justo com o seu pai, entende? Eu penso que, se ele tiver que me aceitar, é bom que saiba a verdade primeiro...

Penny abaixou a cabeça por um instante, pensativa.

\- Aí é que ele não vai aceitar mesmo – disse ela. – A não ser que eu saísse de casa, porque eu já estava até pensando em morar sozinha sabe; eu já tenho quase dezenove anos, sou maior de idade. Eu não devia mais me submeter a isso. É sério, eu cheguei a pensar em alugar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado...

\- Penny, por favor, não faça isso – pediu Gustavo. – Tem muita gente estranha que aparece lá, sério, não é tão bom quanto você pensa.

\- Qual é o problema, Gustavo? – Questionou Penny, servindo-se de sanduíche. – Vai dizer que você também acha que eu não consigo me virar sozinha?

\- Não Penny, não é isso. O lugar realmente não é confiável; tenho certeza de que andaram mexendo nas minhas coisas. Parece que vou ter que começar a trazer a mochila comigo para o trabalho.

\- Mexeram na sua mochila? – Penny indagou num misto de preocupação e interesse. – Você acha que isso pode ser coisa do tal do Mundungo? Porque eu achei ele meio suspeito.

\- Não posso afirmar nada. Eu nem sei se ele estava lá na hora que aconteceu; eu simplesmente cheguei e a mochila estava em cima da cama, mas tenho certeza de que não foi lá que eu a deixei. O estranho é que não levaram nada.

\- Às vezes foi só alguém que passou arrumando o quarto. Um elfo doméstico talvez...

\- Mas não é só isso – confessou o rapaz com amargura. – É que o Percy também está morando no Caldeirão Furado, e eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você...

\- Ah Gustavo, deixa de ser bobo – um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Penny sem ela querer. – Sabe que para mim só existe você. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Mas tudo bem, foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu; o meu pai não iria deixar eu sair de casa mesmo...

A garota deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

\- O engraçado é que o Ben pode fazer o que ele quer – prosseguiu ela. – O Edu veio passar o resto das férias de verão lá em casa, e agora aqueles dois inventam de sair quando querem e só voltam na hora que bem entendem. Eu só queria saber o que eles estão aprontando...

\- O Edu está na sua casa? – Gustavo arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

\- O que foi; vai ficar com ciúme dele também?

\- Não Penny, não é isso, é que... ele está tipo, _dormindo_ na sua casa? E o seu pai aceita isso?

\- Você fica tão fofo quando está com ciúme – disse ela com um sorriso, segurando-lhe a mão. – Eu estou morrendo de saudade de você...

\- Eu também, Penny – disse ele, preocupado. – Mas depois que começarem as aulas em Hogwarts creio que as coisas vão se normalizar, e aí a gente tenta falar com o seu pai, pode ser?

\- Eu nunca diria não para você, Gustavo – respondeu Penny.

Eles terminaram de almoçar e Penny voltou para o escritório, enquanto Gustavo prosseguiu o seu trabalho, sem conseguir parar de imaginar que alguém estava sendo bem aceito na casa dos Clearwater, mas não era ele. Não sabia explicar o motivo, mas estava a cada dia mais convencido de que não gostava de Edu.


	4. O diário de dois sentidos

Os dias de verão mais quentes do ano haviam chegado ao fim, e o sol agora voltara a brilhar palidamente sobre Londres quando chegou o dia do aniversário de Penny. A única coisa que ela queria, no entanto, era poder ter ao menos um pouco de privacidade com Gustavo; fazia tempo que eles não conseguiam ficar a sós e o Sr. Clearwater cada vez mais demonstrava que não estava disposto a colaborar.

Era uma frustração gigantesca e incrivelmente irritante para Penny falar com Gustavo sempre que ele aparecia no escritório do _Profeta Diário_ e ter que agir como se não o conhecesse. Tudo bem que ela agora podia vê-lo com mais frequência, mas não era disso que se tratava... Estava com saudades dele, de _estar_ com ele, dos momentos românticos que viveram – mas esses momentos eram cada vez mais difíceis de acontecer.

Na hora do almoço, o rapaz resolveu lhe fazer uma pequena surpresa: ele ficou a aguardando do lado de fora da redação, então levou Penny para um lugar um pouco mais afastado próximo à Travessa do Tranco e tirou de dentro do bolso das vestes um livro pequeno e fino, que tinha uma capa dura e preta. Penny viu num instante que era um diário, e abriu-o ansiosa; como era de se esperar, todas as páginas estavam completamente em branco. Não havia o menor vestígio de escrita em nenhuma delas, nem ao menos as marcações com as datas ou a separação dos meses.

\- Encontrei esse diário na Floreios e Borrões e achei que seria interessante para nós – explicou Gustavo. – É um diário de dois sentidos, estou com o par. Se você precisar falar comigo, basta escrever nele; tudo o que você escrever, aparecerá na minha réplica e vice-versa. Assim, a gente consegue trocar mensagens à distância sempre que precisar, em tempo real.

Penny olhou do diário para o rapaz com uma expressão maravilhada.

\- Ah Gustavo, você é o melhor namorado do mundo!

Ela se atirou em seu pescoço e ele lhe deu um beijo nos lábios... Então, pôde se dar conta do quanto estava sentindo falta dos beijos dele, da boca dele roçando suavemente o seu rosto, e o desejo de estar junto com ele chegou a um nível que ela não estava sabendo lidar.

\- Eu quero que você venha à minha casa hoje – disse ela.

\- O seu pai não vai achar ruim?

\- O meu pai não pode continuar me tratando assim; nós somos adultos! Hoje é o meu aniversário e o Edu está lá em casa; ele não pode brigar comigo. Você podia passar por aqui depois do expediente, o meu pai não veio trabalhar. Teve que trazer o Ben aqui porque tinha que, você sabe, comprar umas roupas para ele...

Ela conteve o riso; acabara de se lembrar que todas as roupas de seu irmão tinham sido "acidentalmente" incineradas por um colega em Hogwarts.

\- Eu só não quero causar problemas com o seu pai. Posso passar aqui para te buscar depois do expediente, então?

\- Sim; quero estar junto com você durante a conversa. Ele vai ter que entender dessa vez.

Ela respirou fundo; embora não gostasse nada de ter que admitir, seu maior medo na atualidade era de enfrentar o pai. Mesmo que ela soubesse que já estava mais do que na hora do Sr. Clearwater entender que ela já podia tomar suas próprias decisões, alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele jamais aceitaria que a filha estivesse disposta a ficar com um lobisomem.

Às cinco da tarde, o rapaz veio buscá-la, como prometera. Eles deram as mãos e desaparataram até a casa dos Clearwater em Godric's Hollow. Gustavo já havia visitado aquele lugar; era uma casa formidável, que possuía logo na entrada uma sala de visitas grande e iluminada. Ao centro, havia um grande sofá, uma poltrona e uma mesa de centro agrupados formando um círculo de luz que era projetado por um lustre suspenso. Tinha também uma lareira, e uma das paredes laterais era revestida de livros. Ao lado da mesa de jantar, havia uma cozinha, que era separada da sala por uma ilha central da altura de meia parede e, ao fundo, havia uma porta de madeira que dava para a varanda. Em nenhuma de suas visitas, porém, o sr. Clearwater tinha se mostrado amigável.

\- Parece que não tem ninguém em casa – comentou Penny.

Ela realmente não imaginou que isso fosse acontecer - esperava sinceramente encontrar a família em casa àquela hora. Mas não podia negar que estava finalmente sozinha com o namorado, e seria um desperdício não aproveitar aquele momento... Uma sensação esmagadora de ansiedade tornou a invadi-la, ela deu um sorriso tímido e se aproximou de Gustavo. Nessa mesma hora, a porta da varanda se abriu, e de lá saíram de repente Edu e Ben, trazendo bandejas carregada de bebidas e sanduíches, seguidos pelo sr. Clearwater, que vinha trazendo consigo outra bandeja, com um bolo de aniversário.

\- Mas o quê? – Penny se virou sobressaltada, sentindo como se o seu coração tivesse congelado de repente.

\- Surpresa! – disse Ben.

O sr. Clearwater lançou à filha um olhar de indignação e superioridade ao depositar a bandeja com o bolo sobre a mesa.

\- Desculpe, sr. Clearwater – disse Gustavo, sério.

\- A gente não estava fazendo nada de mais – justificou-se Penny. – Achei que vocês já estivessem em casa, então trouxe o Gustavo para vir aqui...

Uma campainha forte e ressonante tilintou de repente pela sala.

\- Chegou mais um convidado! – Ben exclamou apressado e saiu correndo para atender.

Era Lauren. Estava bem diferente que estivera há pouco mais de um mês; os seus cabelos castanho-escuros, antes longos, com pontas retas e uma franja que quase lhe cobria os olhos, haviam sido repicados abaixo do ombro e a franja agora lhe caía graciosamente pela lateral do rosto. Ela estava acompanhada de sua irmã mais nova, que também tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos, um pouco mais claros do que os de Lauren. As duas chegaram cumprimentando todos com um sorriso educado; Edu coçou o nariz e foi para trás da ilha da cozinha.

\- Fiquem à vontade, meninas – disse Ben. – E então, foi difícil encontrar a casa?

\- Que nada, achamos super fácil; pertinho da estação de trem, bem como você escreveu no convite – respondeu Lauren ao se sentar com a irmã no sofá.

Penny chamou Ben de canto.

\- Espera aí, você só convidou o pessoal da sua turma? – perguntou.

\- Nem todo mundo – respondeu Ben. – A Cléo, por exemplo, é do quarto ano, e o Kevin, do quinto, mas ele e a Alexia não puderam vir porque estão no México vendo as pirâmides.

Penny sacudiu a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho debochado.

\- Deixa de ser burro Ben, não sabe que as pirâmides ficam no Egito?

\- Foi o Kevin que falou...

\- Desculpe informar, mas é bem capaz que o Kevin realmente não saiba onde está.

\- Então o que é isso aqui no cartão postal que ele me mandou?

O garoto tirou do bolso uma foto e um cartão postal que havia recebido do colega; aos poucos, todos se juntaram ao redor dele para ver. Todos os Entwhistle – à exceção de Alexia, que cruzara os braços e fizera cara de entediada na foto animada – acenavam diante de uma enorme pirâmide escalonada de topo plano, com uma paisagem verde ao fundo.

\- Sim – o Sr. Clearwater disse interessado. – Há pirâmides no México, também – prosseguiu, tomando o cartão postal e a foto para si. – Aliás, a História da Magia das Américas é fascinante, tão rica e intrigante quanto a dos lugares que estamos acostumados a estudar, como a Europa ou a África por exemplo. É incrível como duas civilizações, asteca e egípcia, que não tinham o menor conhecimento da existência uma da outra, tenham usado a mesma magia para construir estruturas tão semelhantes! Os trouxas até hoje ficam quebrando a cabeça para descobrir como as pirâmides foram construídas; os feitiços que os velhos bruxos lançavam nos túmulos eram realmente incríveis. Sinceramente ainda não entendo como não ensinam isso em Hogwarts.

\- Essas pirâmides foram construídas pela civilização maia – observou Edu. – Chichén Itzá foi a capital do povo maia; o uso da magia era tão comum entre eles que eles nem se preocupavam em esconder os seus poderes daqueles que não eram bruxos.

\- Você tem razão, Edu – concordou o sr. Clearwater. – Estão vendo como essas coisas fazem falta na nossa educação bruxa?

\- Certo – disse Penny, sentindo-se pela primeira vez na vida desconfortavelmente burra. – Também eu não sou obrigada a saber tudo… Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, por que não partimos o bolo?

\- Boa ideia – disse Cléo animada, esfregando as mãos e olhando o bolo confeitado com flores de chantilly artesanais. – Esse bolo está com uma cara ótima.

\- E de que é? – questionou o sr. Clearwater.

\- Por dentro é de chocolate – informou Ben.

O sr. Clearwater assentiu com uma cara séria.

\- Eu preferia de nozes, mas parece que a minha opinião não vale muita coisa nesta casa, não é mesmo? – E aqui lançou a Penny e Gustavo um olhar de reprovação.

Ele não disse mais nada; pegou um sanduíche na bandeja, virou as costas e se retirou para o seu quarto, levando consigo a foto e o cartão postal dos Entwhistle. Penny ficou olhando para o pai com um semblante preocupado, então suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Sempre a mesma coisa – concluiu Ben. – Vamos cortar o bolo, então.

O garoto abriu uma gaveta da cozinha e apanhou uma faca afiada de cortar carnes. Lauren, por instinto, rapidamente se adiantou até o colega.

\- Opa, é melhor largar isso, Ben – ela disse com um sorrisinho. – Se eu bem te conheço, sei que você não é capaz de fazer nada sem causar uma catástrofe. Onde está a sua mãe?

\- Eu não tenho – respondeu o garoto com naturalidade. – A minha mãe morreu no parto quando eu nasci.

O semblante de Lauren se decaiu numa expressão confusa e ao mesmo tempo penalizada.

\- É, você não consegue _mesmo_ fazer nada sem causar uma catástrofe – disse Edu rindo.

\- Não é caso para risos – censurou Lauren com rispidez. – Como pode ser tão insensível? Coloque-se no lugar dele; já pensou em como é se sentir culpado pela morte da própria mãe?

\- Ei, também não é para tanto – rebateu Ben.

\- Deve ter sido terrível para você crescer sem ela – disse Lauren, olhando para ele com uma expressão de pena. – Você não deve passar um dia sequer sem pensar sobre isso, não é?

\- Na verdade, não é bem assim que funciona – explicou Ben, mas a garota continuou olhando-o penalizada. – Eu já superei isso; estou de boa, é sério!

\- Até parece que você não conhece o Ben – disse Penny, tentando ajudar.

\- É verdade – Lauren suspirou. – Esqueci que o Ben não liga para esse negócio de sentimentos. Sabe que no ano passado eu praticamente pedi para ele me levar ao Baile de Inverno, e ele... _nada_?

O garoto olhou para ela, sem entender.

\- A gente tocou no Baile de Inverno, não lembra?

\- É sério, qual é o seu problema comigo, hein? – perguntou Lauren, tentando, mas não conseguindo fazer parecer que fosse apenas uma pergunta sem real importância para ela. – Eu tinha falado com você antes do diretor nos dar a detenção.

\- Lauren, eu não podia convidar você; o Edu ia fazer isso! – e o garoto sacudiu a cabeça, contrariado. – Foi a primeira coisa que ele me disse no dia em que descobrimos que haveria o Baile de Inverno! Você não percebeu ainda; ele gosta de você! E, se você desse valor a isso, você retribuiria a ele, também...

A garota soltou um lamento inconformado e virou a cabeça para o lado, para não olhar para Edu.

\- Ben, por que não me avisou que ela vinha? – Questionou Edu. – É sério, por que chamou ela aqui, sendo que você sabia que a gente não está se falando?

\- Porque já está na hora de vocês pararem com isso – respondeu Ben. – Vocês ouviram o diretor: não é hora de sermos desunidos. O único jeito de manter a nossa força é mostrando a nossa ligação de amizade e confiança.

\- Quer dizer que você realmente acreditou naquela história do Harry sobre Você-Sabe-Quem? – indagou Edu.

\- A menos que você tenha outra explicação para a morte do Cedrico...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando uns para os outros. Após um instante, Edu respirou fundo e falou:

\- Certo, eu vou embora. Não quero passar por isso de novo.

O garoto acabara de dar meia volta quando ouviu uma voz o chamando:

\- Edu, espere – disse Lauren. – Está bem, eu aceito namorar você.

Todos na sala se entreolharam; o sr. Clearwater voltou para a sala justamente nesse momento, e a festa prosseguiu como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.


	5. O ex-presidente do Gringotes

Gustavo mal podia esperar pela hora de falar novamente com Penny quando voltou ao Caldeirão Furado naquela noite. Não tinha conseguido conversar com o Sr. Clearwater como queria, e isso, ao mesmo tempo que lhe causava alívio, o deixava preocupado por estar prolongando tocar num assunto que um dia se tornaria inevitável.

Ao abrir a porta de seu quarto, teve a certeza de ter escutado um forte craque e, quando entrou, reparou que as suas coisas tinham sido reviradas. Correu para apanhar a mochila e cuidou de conferir se nada havia desaparecido; a câmera, suas roupas, a réplica do diário, seu lunascópio, o frasco que usava para carregar a poção do acônito quando precisava... aparentemente estava tudo ali. Não havia mais ninguém no quarto, embora o seu colega tivesse deixado mais um monte de quinquilharias espalhadas pelo chão.

Meio atordoado, ele se sentou na cama, pegou a sua réplica do diário e começou a folhear as páginas em branco. Resolveu abri-lo na primeira página; pegou uma pena e molhou-a cuidadosamente no tinteiro. Antes que começasse a escrever, ele percebeu um pingo de tinta aparecer no topo da página e, em seguida, sumir como se tivesse sido sugado pelo papel. Esperou por um instante e, finalmente, aconteceu uma coisa. Um brilho intenso de tinta apareceu no papel durante um segundo e, em seguida, como se estivesse surgindo do nada, a tinta começou a brotar momentaneamente na página, fazendo surgir palavras que Gustavo nunca escrevera.

 _"_ _Nem bem o sol iluminou o lago Texcoco, no imenso Vale do México, os dois maiores líderes do Novo Mundo colocaram-se frente a frente nas terras recém-descobertas da América. Era 8 de novembro de 1519, um ano Ce-Acatl, no qual, de acordo com profecias antigas, os astecas acreditavam na tradição do regresso de Quetzalcóatl. De um lado, Hernán Cortez personificava a figura do conquistador europeu como ninguém. Do outro, o todo-poderoso imperador asteca Montezuma II permanecia impassível, acreditando que os conquistadores espanhóis eram possivelmente enviados dos deuses"._

Não era a caligrafia de Penny. Definitivamente o seu diário havia sido trocado, e ele agora conseguia ver as anotações de outras pessoas. Filtrando-se novamente à página, reparou nas novas palavras que começaram a aparecer reluzentes:

 _"_ _Apesar da expectativa de um encontro amigável, a tensão era tão óbvia quanto inevitável. Espanhóis e astecas trocavam olhares, até que Montezuma desceu de sua pequena tenda e foi em direção aos invasores. Cortez repetiu o gesto. Saltou do cavalo e seguiu ao encontro do imperador. A tensão aumentava a cada passo. Olhos nos olhos, eles esboçaram saudações de respeito mútuo, mas não trocaram mais do que poucas palavras"._

Sem condições de pensar no que havia acontecido, ele fechou o diário e foi dormir, pensando em avisar sobre o ocorrido a Penny assim que a encontrasse novamente.

No dia seguinte à hora do almoço, uma Penny preocupada finalmente veio explicar de onde vieram aqueles inscritos misteriosos da noite anterior.

\- O meu pai se apoderou do diário – ela disse, com uma expressão de culpa. – Está usando como um diário de pesquisas; ele disse que depois vai me dar outro, eu já tentei explicar, mas ele anda fascinado pela História do México antigo. Disse até que vai escrever um livro, passou a noite inteira fazendo anotações; eu não sei o que fazer...

\- Se o diário está com o seu pai, então tudo bem – tranquilizou-a Gustavo. – Pensei que o meu diário tivesse sido trocado, mas sinceramente fico até feliz que ele tenha gostado de um presente meu.

\- Eu pensei em pegá-lo de volta, mas eu nunca tinha visto o meu pai ficar tão entretido com uma coisa como está agora... Ele nem parece mais estar preocupado com o pronunciamento que vai fazer no Ministério da Magia daqui a uma semana, e nem se irritou comigo hoje de manhã, quando eu disse que resolvi não fazer mais o teste admissional para o Gringotes; achei que ele fosse ficar irritado, porque ele chegou em casa dias atrás dizendo que a Fleur Delacour tinha se inscrito e que era para eu me preparar...

\- De qualquer forma, eu tenho a réplica do diário comigo – disse Gustavo, coçando a nuca. – Caso você consiga recuperá-lo, basta me avisar.

\- Eu vou tentar – concordou Penny com amargura.

* * *

Gustavo não parou de olhar o diário nos dias que se seguiram, na esperança de encontrar alguma mensagem de Penny. Na noite anterior ao pronunciamento do Sr. Clearwater para o Ministério da Magia, o sono acabou lhe fugindo completamente, e ele ficou até tarde da noite deitado de bruços em sua cama, a ponta da varinha iluminando o pequeno livro encadernado em couro, que ele deixara aberto e apoiado no travesseiro. Seus olhos se moviam absortos na leitura e uma ligeira ruga aparecera entre suas sobrancelhas, à procura de algo que indicasse que Penny havia conseguido pegar o diário dela de volta.

Um fino traço de tinta de repente surgiu no alto de uma folha em branco, e pareceu a Gustavo promissor. Ele enterrou o nariz mais junto da página, aproximou a varinha do diário e leu:

 _"_ _Existe uma palavra mágica no mundo dos xamãs do México antigo, e essa palavra por si só já carrega toda a energia e a força ainda hoje atuante desses homens poderosos que um dia pisaram nesse mesmo planeta que hoje habitamos:"_

Gustavo contraiu os lábios e fechou o livro, não conseguindo pensar em nada melhor do que um palavrão para completar o parágrafo que acabara de ler. Inconformado, ele colocou o diário de qualquer jeito embaixo do travesseiro e encostou a cabeça, pensativo. Não entendia como o bruxo-presidente do Gringotes não podia comprar ele mesmo um diário para fazer as suas anotações, e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser que ele só estava fazendo isso para mantê-lo longe de sua filha. Aliás, ele não sabia por que o sr. Clearwater ainda não os tinha proibido de namorar de uma vez.

O dia amanheceu e a hora do pronunciamento enfim havia chegado. Penny saiu um pouco mais cedo do _Profeta Diário_ para poder acompanhar o pai, e Gustavo, no horário marcado, se dirigiu até a velha cabine telefônica vermelha, apanhou o crachá de visitantes do Ministério da Magia e seguiu pelo elevador até o nível quatro, Seção de Ligação com os Duendes, de onde o sr. Clearwater iria fazer o pronunciamento.

Ao chegar ao local, Gustavo encontrou não somente Penny, mas também Edu e Ben acompanhando Lauren e a irmã dela. Ao longe, ele viu Percy Weasley entrar e lançar a Penny um olhar pelo canto dos olhos, depois fingiu que não a tinha visto e foi se sentar em uma das extremidades do banco da frente. Gustavo se aproximou de Penny para falar com ela.

\- Que bom que vocês vieram – ele disse, cumprimentando Penny e Ben com um aceno de cabeça.

\- O papai resolveu me chamar dessa vez também – disse Ben.

\- Só porque pai da Lauren é o chefe do Departamento de Ligação com os Duendes – explicou Penny. – Ele também tinha chamado as filhas para virem e, como o Edu está ficando lá em casa, acabamos vindo todos juntos.

\- Eles estão namorando mesmo? – questionou Gustavo, apontando para Edu e Lauren discretamente com o olhar.

\- Parece que sim; estavam de mãos dadas até agora há pouco – respondeu Ben.

\- Até o Ben arrumou uma companhia – disse Penny com um sorrisinho.

\- A Cléo? – indagou o garoto. – Ela tem treze anos, nem fez catorze ainda. É só uma amiga, é sério; o pai da Lauren não deixa ela sair de casa sem a irmã, então acaba sobrando para mim.

\- E você precisa ver a animação desses dois na hora de buscar as meninas em casa – completou Penny.

\- Parece que já vai começar – Gustavo disse ao ver o sr. Clearwater subir ao palco.

Penny e Ben foram se sentar com os colegas nas cadeiras ao fundo do salão. Bruxos e bruxas do ministério e do Gringotes, umas cinquenta pessoas ao total, e mais um grupo de duendes, ocupavam as demais cadeiras; bem no meio da primeira fila sentava-se Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia. Mais adiante, com os olhos fixos em um pergaminho, e segurando uma pena à mão, estava uma bruxa que Gustavo tivera a infelicidade de conhecer: Betty Braithwaite, a intrometida colaboradora do _Pasquim_ , com sua barriga agora no tamanho normal. Ele ficou ao lado dela e posicionou a câmera para as fotos.

\- Muito bem – o Sr. Clearwater disse, chamando a atenção de todos. – Quando assumi a Presidência do Gringotes há quatro anos, o Banco tinha sido roubado pela primeira vez em mais de cinco séculos de existência. A minha missão dentro desses quatro anos foi reforçar a segurança e reestabelecer a ordem dentro do Banco, a quem dediquei os meus trabalhos durante grande parte da minha vida, sempre procurando manter o nosso lema, Força pela Lealdade.

"Hoje, podemos dizer que o Gringotes voltou a honrar o compromisso de ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que se queira guardar bem. É por isso que, neste momento, ao deixar a Presidência do Gringotes, a minha sensação é a de dever cumprido. De agora em diante o secular Banco dos bruxos voltará a ser administrado pelos duendes, os únicos que sabem sobre os segredos das serpenteantes passagens subterrâneas e sobre os encantamentos e as criaturas do lugar, para se defenderem contra os intrusos".

Penny e Ben se entreolharam; como todos no auditório, pareciam ter sido pegos de surpresa.

"A minha escolha agora será apreciar e me esforçar para conseguir cuidar do mais valioso" – prosseguiu o Sr. Clearwater. – "Imaginem os senhores a vida como um jogo de quadribol em que você tenha que rebater quatro bolas no ar. Estas são: seu trabalho, sua família, sua saúde e seus amigos, e todas elas estão vindo em sua direção. Logo você vai perceber que o Trabalho é como um balaço. Se rebatê-la, ela vai embora, mas depois volta. Mas as outras três bolas – família, saúde e amigos – são frágeis como pomos de ouro. Se você rebater qualquer uma destas ela ficará irremediavelmente lascada, marcada, com arranhões, ou mesmo quebrada, e vale dizer que nunca mais será a mesma. Os problemas não são eternos, sempre têm solução; o único que não se resolve é a morte. A vida é curta, por isso, deve ser vivida ao máximo; nunca é tarde para a realização de novos sonhos".

O sr. Clearwater agradeceu o público; prorromperam-se aplausos, embora pontilhados por murmúrios e cochichos. Por toda a sala os bruxos e duendes trocavam comentários com seus vizinhos, e Penny, assim como Ben, aplaudiam como todo o mundo, embora mal pudessem acreditar que o pai tinha acabado de deixar o cargo e, de agora em diante, não seria mais o bruxo-presidente do Gringotes.

* * *

Quando começaram as aulas em Hogwarts, a notícia do afastamento do sr. Clearwater da presidência do Gringotes ainda era assunto em todos os jornais. O _Profeta Diário_ insistia em noticiar que os duendes estavam tentando derrubá-lo desde que assumira a presidência. Aliás, o jornal chegou a insinuar que o sr. Clearwater nunca chegou a ser o bruxo-presidente do Gringotes de fato, pois ele apenas atuava como chefe nos escritórios do Banco e os duendes jamais aceitaram a sua nomeação. O _Semanário dos Bruxos_ afirmou que o próprio Fudge teria forçado a sua renúncia para não dar início a uma segunda revolução dos duendes. A matéria da semana na capa do _Pasquim_ , intitulada _Até onde irá Fudge para se apoderar de Gringotes_ , decidiu partir para o sensacionalismo e mostrou uma charge malfeita do Ministro da Magia – apenas reconhecível pelo chapéu-coco verde-limão – em que uma das mãos apertava uma bolsa de ouro, e a outra estrangulava um duende, e afirmava com todas as letras que Cornélio Fudge andara mandando cozinhar duendes para rechear tortas.

A consequência boa disso foi que as coisas mudaram um pouco para Gustavo e Penny. O Sr. Clearwater, embora ainda não permitisse que Gustavo frequentasse a sua casa, deixou de esperar a filha no escritório do _Profeta Diário_ ao final do expediente e, sendo assim, eles passaram a ter um pouco mais de tempo para se encontrar.

\- A desculpa dele é que estava cansado de lidar com duendes – Penny explicou a Gustavo dias depois, caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal ao fim da tarde. – Mas eu não acho que isso seja suficiente para ele, que era um viciado no trabalho. Ele jamais entregaria o cargo dele assim, por nada.

\- E ele não se incomoda em ficar desempregado? – Gustavo questionou. – O que ele pretende fazer da vida, agora?

\- Eu não sei; ele anda dizendo que vai escrever um livro e que vai se tornar um historiador da Magia, mas eu duvido que ele tenha largado o Gringotes por conta de um projeto que nunca existiu. Aquele discurso dele de procurar cuidar do mais valioso...

Gustavo pensou por um instante, e então arriscou:

\- Você acha que ele deixou o trabalho para proteger você, não sei, de mim?

\- Não, acho que não – respondeu Penny, parecendo assustada. – Ele não iria tão longe assim para me afastar de você, iria?

\- Tecnicamente, você é o bem mais valioso que ele tem. Talvez, agora que o Ben voltou para Hogwarts, ele tenha ficado com receio de eu aparecer na sua casa de novo sem aviso, como aconteceu no dia do seu aniversário, e resolveu ficar por lá de plantão...

Penny sacudiu a cabeça; embora negasse, sabia que era bem capaz do Sr. Clearwater ter pensado nisso.

\- Acho que ele não deixaria o Gringotes por causa disso. Ele passou praticamente a vida toda trabalhando no Banco, nunca teve outra profissão. Mas agora ele não sai mais de casa, não larga mais aquele diário...

\- Bom, andaram aparecendo mais umas anotações sobre os xamãs...

\- Pois é; ele anda dizendo que quer contar a história do México da forma que nenhum outro bruxo jamais contou. Ele até passou a gostar de chocolate, depois que descobriu que o chocolate era, a princípio, uma poção criada pelos bruxos do México antigo para combater o cansaço. Mas daí a largar o emprego... não sei, acho que é uma decisão muito arriscada para ele tomar assim de uma hora para outra...

Eles pararam de andar. Tinham chegado até a entrada do Caldeirão Furado, de onde Penny retornaria para casa. Gustavo ficou diante dela e perguntou, sério:

\- E o que nós vamos fazer?

A garota olhou para ele, atônita.

\- Eu... não sei. Nunca mais falei com ele sobre isso...

\- Ele não é mais o bruxo-presidente do Gringotes. Não temos mais do que ter medo; acho que o melhor momento para falarmos com ele é agora.

\- Mas ele... continua sendo o meu pai – Penny baixou os olhos. – Tenho medo de falar sobre esse assunto e ele proibir a gente de ficar juntos para sempre.

Gustavo levantou o queixo de Penny fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

\- Eu quero me entender com o seu pai tanto quanto você. Eu não quero que ele tenha raiva de mim. Você o conhece melhor do que eu; o que é que falta para ele me aceitar?

Penny evitou olhar para o namorado; embora soubesse exatamente a resposta, achava difícil que o seu pai resolvesse mudar de opinião sobre uma coisa dessas.

\- Está certo, Gustavo – suspirou ela afinal. – Eu vou tentar falar com ele mais uma vez.

O rapaz passou a mão pelo seu rosto e repousou-a em sua nuca.

\- Eu posso fazer isso, se você quiser. Posso falar com ele hoje mesmo...

\- Não – Penny sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu conheço o meu pai melhor do que ninguém, e sei que se você aparecer lá em casa sem ser convidado, bom, _por ele_ , vai acabar causando mais estragos do que benefícios.

Gustavo refletiu por um instante e balançou a cabeça, concordando.

\- Leve o tempo que precisar – ele disse com sinceridade. – Não vamos estragar tudo; sei que o seu pai tem fraquezas como todos nós, e eu realmente quero levar o nosso relacionamento adiante. Eu quero estar com você acima de tudo.

Eles se abraçaram e, após se despedirem com um beijo, Penny voltou para Godric's Hollow, enquanto Gustavo foi passar a noite em seu quarto alugado no Caldeirão Furado.


	6. A última tentativa

Penny teria dado qualquer coisa para que Gustavo não tivesse feito aquele pedido. Mesmo que ela soubesse que a conversa com o pai era necessária desde que ela estivesse disposta ficar com ele, sabia muito bem que o seu relacionamento poderia chegar ao fim no dia em que o Sr. Clearwater os proibisse de ficarem juntos de uma vez. E, se ele não conseguia aceitá-lo mesmo imaginando que Gustavo fosse um bruxo comum, Penny não queria nem de pensar sobre o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse sobre as suas transformações.

Com o início das aulas, os boatos de que Dumbledore já não estaria mais à altura de administrar a Escola de Hogwarts se tornaram mais intensos, e o ministério resolveu interferir para valer no colégio dos bruxos aprovando um Decreto de Educação que forçava a contratação da Secretária Sênior do Ministro da Magia, Dolores Umbridge, como a nova professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, o que conferia a ela o poder de inspecionar os outros professores e criar uma série de novas regras na escola. Dessa forma, Gustavo teve que viajar novamente para Hogwarts a serviço do _Profeta Diário_ , ficando por uns meses hospedado em Hogsmeade – o que significava que Penny ficaria impossibilitada de se encontrar com ele por um bom tempo. Por mais que ela sentisse a sua falta, a angústia por estar postergando a conversa com o pai tornava a invadi-la sempre que pensava em Gustavo; não gostava muito de imaginar a decepção dele quando voltasse a Londres e encontrasse tudo exatamente na mesma situação...

Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, num certo dia de novembro, Penny acabara de deixar o escritório quando deu de cara com o rapaz ao pé da escadaria que levava à recepção, olhando para ela com um sorriso típico de quem queria fazer alguma surpresa. Ela se aproximou do namorado; ele tomou uma das suas mãos tocou-a levemente com os lábios.

\- Trouxe um presente para a senhorita – disse ele, materializando uma cesta decorada cheia de todas as delícias da Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot.

\- Hum... posso saber qual a ocasião especial? – Penny perguntou, só por perguntar.

\- Nosso aniversário – respondeu Gustavo. – Esta semana completou um ano que estamos juntos.

\- Um ano? – Penny exclamou, perplexa; seu sorriso se desfez. – Meu Deus, parece que foi ontem...

\- A gente ficou tanto tempo sem poder se encontrar que nem parece que já completamos um ano. Eu me lembrei disso quando estava em Hogsmeade; achei que você iria gostar de comemorar.

Penny não respondeu. Gustavo olhou para ela; a garota estava muito quieta, com a boca meio aberta, olhando para a cesta em formato de coração.

\- Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou preocupado, aproximando o rosto mais perto da namorada.

\- Você tem razão, Gustavo – respondeu Penny. – Já faz um ano que estamos juntos e eu nem ainda consegui me entender com o meu pai... Eu devia ter me esforçado mais... devia ter compreendido que você não me pediria isso se não fosse realmente importante...

\- Bom, creio ninguém conheça o seu pai melhor do que você – explicou Gustavo. – Só você pode dizer qual a hora certa para falarmos com ele.

\- Eu vou fazer isso, Gustavo – disse Penny honestamente. – Terei uma conversa com ele hoje mesmo.

\- Então, por ora, não vamos mais falar sobre isso – disse o rapaz, tocando-lhe o ombro. – Vamos pensar só sobre coisas boas...

Ele tentou abraçá-la, embora a garota se mostrasse preocupada e apreensiva.

\- Está bem – respondeu ela relutante; em seguida, soltou um longo suspiro. – Desculpe Gustavo, você sempre faz de tudo por mim, eu não estou sendo legal com você. Eu _preciso_ falar com o meu pai agora; não vou conseguir pensar em outra coisa enquanto não falar com ele.

\- Só se você realmente quiser – disse Gustavo com sinceridade. – Apenas faça isso se essa for a sua decisão.

Mas Penny já estava decidida. Após despedir-se do namorado, ela desaparatou até a sua casa, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível. Como já imaginava, encontrou o pai sentado à mesa da sala de jantar, concentrado em escrever novas anotações em seu diário de pesquisa. Ela puxou uma cadeira e começou a falar de uma vez:

\- Pai, precisamos ter uma conversa séria – começou ela. – Eu já sou adulta e não aguento mais ter que namorar escondida.

O Sr. Clearwater soltou a pena sobre o diário, baixou os óculos de leitura e olhou sério para a filha.

\- Filha, será que você não percebe o que está fazendo? – questionou ele. – Para quê insistir numa coisa que sabemos que não tem futuro? Você esteve na casa dele, achei que isso fosse suficiente para você perceber...

\- Eu quero que o senhor entenda – prosseguiu Penny, enfática. – Eu já tenho idade suficiente para tomar as minhas próprias decisões; eu _sei_ o que eu quero da minha vida. A única coisa que eu estou pedindo é para trazer o Gustavo aqui, sabe, ter um pouco de privacidade – ela fez um gesto contido com as mãos. – Será que o senhor nunca namorou na vida?

\- Quando você tiver a sua própria casa, filha, aí vai poder namorar à vontade. Por enquanto, sou eu quem decido as coisas por aqui, e a minha resposta é não.

\- _Por quê?_ – insistiu Penny, batendo na mesa com a palma da mão; o tinteiro que estava em cima da mesa virou derramando tinta sobre a toalha, e a garota percebeu que estava em pé, embora não conseguisse se lembrar de ter levantado. – Por que o senhor não gosta dele? Que mal poderia acontecer se ele viesse aqui por uma horinha, durante uma vez na semana?

\- Eu falei que não – decretou o Sr. Clearwater, fechando o diário com força. – Não quero aquele rapaz aqui dentro da minha casa.

Ele se levantou e foi para o seu quarto, levando o diário consigo. Penny bufou inconformada e sentou-se no sofá com o rosto virado para cima, pensativa; seria aquele o máximo que ela conseguiria fazer para tentar convencer o pai? Teria atingido o limite?

Ela amarrou a cara e enterrou-a nas mãos. Sabia que não seria fácil fazer o pai mudar de ideia, mas até quando ele continuaria a dizer não? O que mais ela precisaria fazer para convencer o Sr. Clearwater a aceitar o seu relacionamento com Gustavo? Seria possível que o seu pai não fosse capaz de aceitar que um dia ela iria encontrar alguém?

Ela abriu os olhos e fixou, por entre os dedos, a entrada da lareira, imaginando como seria se ele um dia permitisse que Gustavo visitasse a sua casa; certamente não os deixaria nem por um minuto a sós, ficaria enchendo os ouvidos deles com histórias das anotações que fazia sobre os xamãs do México antigo que ninguém estava interessado em saber.

Penny soltou uma risadinha sem graça. Um segundo depois sentiu raiva de si mesma; o que a impedia, então, de sair daquela casa? Por que razão era obrigada a continuar morando com o pai, sendo que ela poderia muito bem alugar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado? Poderia até dividir um quarto com Gustavo, se fosse o caso...

A garota se endireitou no sofá, pensativa; seria essa a vida que eles tinham imaginado para si? Gustavo aceitaria que ela agisse contra a vontade do pai, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais os perdoaria por isso?

 _Não_ , ela pensou consigo mesma. Jamais foi a intenção de Gustavo se desentender com o seu pai. Ele próprio tinha lhe dito para que ela não se adiantasse, que levasse o tempo que fosse preciso...

Mas, por quanto tempo mais Gustavo estaria disposto a esperar por ela, até que ela conseguisse finalmente se entender com o pai teimoso e autoritário? Quanto tempo levaria até ele encontrar uma garota menos complicada do que ela, que fosse _realmente_ livre e não dependesse da aprovação da família, e que estivesse disposta a enfrentar absolutamente tudo para ficar com ele?

Ao pensar nisso, uma lágrima silenciosa surgiu pelo canto de cada um de seus olhos. Não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem ele. Gustavo era tudo o que ela tinha na vida; ele tinha se tornado o seu melhor amigo, seu namorado e confidente, e ela definitivamente não queria abrir mão do grande amor da sua vida por conta de um capricho de seu pai. Mas, como ela teria condições de manter o relacionamento, com o sr. Clearwater fazendo de tudo para impedir que eles ficassem juntos?

Sem saber o que fazer, ela foi para o seu quarto, caminhou vagarosamente em direção à sua cama e se largou nela, chorando silenciosamente e pensando no que dizer a Gustavo na próxima vez que o encontrasse.

* * *

Penny despertou-se repentinamente no meio da madrugada, e levou algum tempo para se lembrar da razão pela qual o sono lhe havia fugido. Então, a lembrança da noite anterior a engolfou. A quem estava querendo enganar? O seu pai jamais aceitaria que ela namorasse um lobisomem; por quanto tempo mais ficaria alimentando as esperanças de Gustavo, fazendo-o acreditar que tinha chances?

Sem a menor vontade de voltar a dormir, encostou-se à janela de seu quarto examinando o céu estrelado à procura de alguma coisa para se distrair daqueles pensamentos. Ao olhar ocasionalmente por cima dos telhados, Penny demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava vendo.

Recortando a lua dourada, e sempre crescendo, vinha uma pequena coruja voando em sua direção. Por uma fração de segundo Penny hesitou, a mão no trinco da janela, pensando se devia fechá-la. Mas, nessa hora, a coruja sobrevoou o lampião em frente à sua casa, e Penny saltou para o lado.

A corujinha entrou pela janela e pousou com um ruído fofo na cama da garota. Trazia um pergaminho amarrado à perna. Penny correu para a cama, desamarrou o barbante que envolvia a perna da coruja e soltou a carta. A coruja deu uma bicadinha carinhosa em Penny, depois abriu as asas e saiu voando pelo céu noturno.

A garota abriu o pergaminho e leu as seis palavras escritas com a caligrafia de Gustavo:

 _"_ _Quer ver o nascer do sol?"_

Olhou o relógio; eram quase cinco da manhã. Pensando em que lugar ele poderia estar, olhou para fora da janela procurando pela vizinhança e, ao fixar os olhos na iluminada praça central, encostado a uma parede da igreja, sentiu um certo alívio ao ver que Gustavo estava bem ali, esperando por ela.

Embora sempre tivesse sido obediente ao pai, ela se vestiu e saiu pela porta sem fazer barulho. Caminhou até onde o rapaz estava; ele veio recebê-la com um ar misterioso.

\- Está pronta? – perguntou ele.

Mesmo sem saber o motivo, Penny disse que sim. Gustavo a abraçou pela cintura e, num estalo, eles desaparataram, reaparecendo um segundo depois num lugar onde Penny nunca havia estado antes.

Estavam em uma praia, isolados sobre um rochedo de onde se avistava o mar. Era um lugar belo e solitário; eles descalçaram os sapatos e foram andando de mãos dadas pelas areias iluminadas pelo luar até a beira do mar, deixando que o calor das águas lhes envolvesse os pés. Penny foi tomada por uma sensação de serenidade; sentia-se livre como o vento e muito feliz. Eles caminharam por um tempo, conversando e observando o ponto onde o céu e o mar se tocavam no horizonte até que Gustavo fez a pergunta inevitável, que Penny gostaria que não existisse:

\- E como foi com o seu pai?

A garota suspirou profundamente antes de dizer:

\- Eu tentei falar com ele – explicou ela, meio sem jeito. – Eu juro que tentei, mas ele não entende. Ele simplesmente não quer aceitar...

\- Está tudo bem – Gustavo respondeu, compreensivo. – Talvez não seja o momento certo ainda; eu até entendo ele, de certa forma.

\- Mas eu quero ficar com você – disse Penny apressada. – Eu não quero perder você por causa disso...

\- Eu também quero ficar com você. Mais do que qualquer coisa que eu queira na vida. Eu jamais imaginei que um dia encontraria alguém como você; vou te esperar o tempo que for preciso.

A brisa fria e salgada batia levemente em seus rostos, e eles ouviam o movimento constante das ondas do mar como a respiração de uma enorme criatura adormecida. Gustavo parou, virou-se de frente para Penny e se aproximou um pouco mais. O coração desacelerado, ele afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e disse com uma voz rouca no ouvido dela:

\- Eu te amo.

Penny olhou para Gustavo por um segundo, atônita; era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia isso na vida. A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi se jogar em seus braços e beijá-lo, sentido as mãos do rapaz lhe envolverem todo o corpo. O céu visto pelo horizonte começava a mudar rapidamente de um azul-escuro e aveludado para cinza metálico e frio, e, logo depois, para um cor-de-rosa salpicado de ouro, quando os primeiros raios de sol foram vistos no horizonte sobre o mar azul; a única certeza que Penny tinha era de que queria estar com ele – poderia passar o resto da sua vida ali com ele, porque nada mais importava.

Quando a maré começou a recuar, eles desaparataram de volta para Godric's Hollow, e Penny voltou para o seu quarto sem que o seu pai jamais percebesse a sua ausência.


	7. Visto e imprevisto

As nuvens logo encobriram o sol depois da sua pálida aparição ao amanhecer, mas nem o tempo indefinido e nem a queda de temperatura foram capazes de abalar a felicidade de Penny nos dias que se seguiram; ela se sentiu mais feliz pelo resto da semana do que se sentira até ali. Cada segundo que se passava era ansiosamente contado como menos um momento de espera para reencontrar Gustavo, e ela mal podia esperar para vê-lo a cada vez que terminava o expediente na redação do _Profeta Diário_.

As semanas seguintes vieram acompanhadas de uma chuvinha constante, fria e nevoenta, que fazia os contornos das pessoas paradas em grupos pelo Beco Diagonal parecessem esfumados. Ao fim da tarde de uma quinta-feira, Penny desceu a pequena escadaria de pedras para esperar Gustavo como de costume, mas, ao se encolher em um canto isolado sob uma sacada que pingava abundantemente, reparou em um rapaz ruivo que vinha em sua direção, virando para cima a gola das vestes para se proteger do ar gelado de dezembro. Quando o rapaz finalmente a alcançou, Penny se assustou ao dar de cara com ninguém menos que Percy Weasley.

\- Eu preciso falar com você – ele disse apressado.

\- Mas eu não quero falar com você! – retrucou ela.

\- Penny, me escute, por favor – insistiu o rapaz. – Eu preciso alertar você sobre algo que você não sabe. É sobre aquele fotógrafo...

\- Fala na cara, Percy – disse Gustavo, que aparecera de repente; Percy virou-se para ele, assustado. – Anda, pode falar!

Percy ficou muito pálido de repente; ele sentia o corpo tremer, e não era só por causa do frio.

\- Não confie nele – disse o rapaz com a voz trêmula. – Ele sempre se ausenta nas noites de lua cheia, e anda com um frasco de Poção do Acônito na mochila... _ele é um lobisomem!_

Gustavo se imobilizou. Depois, com esforço, virou-se para Penny, que perguntara:

\- Foi você quem andou revirando a mochila dele?

\- Isso não vem ao caso – retorquiu Percy. – Ele é extremamente perigoso; estou salvando a sua vida!

Gustavo forçou uma risada.

\- Você está certo, Percy – ele disse com tranquilidade. – Aliás, eu teria mais cuidado comigo, se fosse você.

\- _Fique longe de mim_ – Percy deu um passo para trás, os olhos arregalados para Gustavo, e saiu tropeçando nos próprios pés pelo Beco Diagonal.

Penny olhou para o namorado, parecendo preocupada.

\- Você não devia ter feito isso – disse ela. – Não devia ter admitido isso para ele...

\- Eu não tinha muito o que fazer – respondeu Gustavo. – Não posso negar quem eu sou, não é? Mas ele não é nem idiota de sair espalhando isso por aí; se eu souber que mais alguém descobriu, ele vai se ver comigo.

\- Ele é a maior anta do mundo – disse Penny com raiva. – Hoje em dia eu olho para o Percy e penso: Deus do céu, como foi que eu já gostei disso?

Gustavo abraçou Penny com um sorrisinho pesado e sem graça.

\- Eu realmente gostaria que houvesse uma cura para você – disse ela. – Sabe, uma cura definitiva, porque você não merece passar por isso...

\- Mas infelizmente não há – respondeu Gustavo, desanimado. – A minha mãe e eu já tentamos tudo. A única coisa que eu posso fazer no momento é me esconder de novo. Vou ter que sair do Caldeirão Furado.

\- _Quê?_ – assustou-se Penny. – Ele não vai contar para o pessoal da hospedaria – ela disse com convicção, mas depois olhou para Gustavo, preocupada. – Ou vai?

\- Não temos como ter certeza. Mas é melhor que eu saia antes que mais alguém descubra. Se começarem a correr boatos, o Tom vai querer saber, e ele não pode colocar em risco a vida dos outros hóspedes. Terei que arrumar outro lugar para ficar.

\- Mas onde, Gustavo?

\- Ainda não sei – o rapaz suspirou pesadamente. – Talvez Hogsmeade; é longe, mas lá tem a Casa dos Gritos onde eu posso me esconder. Se nada der certo, o máximo que pode acontecer é eu ter que voltar para a casa da minha mãe.

\- Mas assim a gente vai ter que se separar de novo, e é exatamente isso o que ele quer!

\- Eu sei, mas é o único jeito. Se descobrirem sobre mim, vão me demitir do _Profeta Diário_ ; o Ministério da Magia aparentemente não quer manter uma boa relação com semi-humanos; há uns dois anos, aprovaram um projeto de lei contra lobisomens que torna quase impossível para mim arranjar um emprego.

\- _Semi-humanos?_ – Retrucou Penny, atônita. – É assim que eles te consideram? Isso é tão, isso é injusto! Você é tão humano quanto qualquer um; você não teve culpa de nada que aconteceu!

\- Nem todo o mundo pensa assim – suspirou Gustavo. – Por conta disso, muitos lobisomens são afastados da sociedade e acabam andando na clandestinidade, formando bandos, para ficarem entre seus iguais.

Penny respirou fundo.

\- O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Eu realmente quero fazer alguma coisa.

\- A não ser que você conheça algum lugar onde eu possa ficar, por enquanto, parece mesmo que vamos ter que nos separar por um tempo – Gustavo respondeu pesaroso.

\- Isso não tem que ser assim – respondeu Penny batendo o pé no chão, inconformada. – Eu juro que vou dar um jeito de ajudar você, Gustavo, juro que vou.

* * *

Penny nunca se sentira tão mal em toda a sua vida como nas semanas em que ocorreram as férias de Natal. Parecia impossível que há menos de um mês ela estivera se sentindo absolutamente feliz ao lado de Gustavo numa praia deserta. Ela não parava de pensar nele agora, sentada na fria sala de visitas de sua casa, de onde observava pelas janelas o céu empalidecer cada vez mais, ameaçando nevar, completamente decepcionada por não poder ajudar o namorado no momento em que ele mais precisava. Sem contar o fato de saber que eles teriam que se separar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, sem que Gustavo tivesse ao menos um lugar para ficar. Tudo isso fazia com que ela sentisse raiva, muita raiva por dentro de um dia ter se envolvido com alguém como Percy Weasley, que para ela agora não passava de um monte de bosta de rato metido a besta. Nem Ben, que de uma hora para a outra decidira mudar o ritmo das músicas natalinas para toques de rock no violão, foi capaz de animá-la.

\- Sim Ben, "hipogrifo" rima com "hipogrifos"; na verdade, são praticamente a mesma palavra – disse ela cansada, na véspera do Natal. – Será que você poderia me deixar em paz por uns dias, por favor?

No dia em que o garoto voltou para Hogwarts, Penny tomou o café da manhã, entediada, e vestiu o casaco e o cachecol para se proteger da gélida manhã de janeiro. Ela sentia um vazio desagradável no peito; não gostava de se afastar de Gustavo e estava ciente de que novamente passaria em Londres por meses de completa monotonia e solidão, como ocorreu quando ele estivera em Hogsmeade por vários meses no ano anterior para fazer a cobertura do Torneio Tribruxo. A situação agora era muito pior, pois ela não sabia quando poderia vê-lo novamente.

O clima monótono na redação do _Profeta Diário_ só foi quebrado uns quinze dias depois, quando a notícia da fuga em massa de dez prisioneiros de segurança máxima estampou as páginas do jornal. Dez fotografias em preto e branco ocupavam toda a primeira página. Alguns dos fugitivos zombavam em silêncio; outros tamborilavam os dedos nas molduras dos retratos, com insolência. Cada foto trazia uma legenda com um nome e o crime pelo qual a pessoa fora mandada para Azkaban.

Mas o olhar de Penny foi atraído para o crédito nas fotos; estava preocupada com Gustavo, mas também não pôde se concentrar nesse assunto por conta do vaivém de corujas que tomou conta da redação durante todo o expediente naquele dia. Leitores de todos os lugares não paravam de enviar cartas cobrando explicações – como se o jornal fosse responsável pelo que havia acontecido. Além de Azkaban, Gustavo também estivera no St. Mungus para noticiar a morte estranha de um obscuro funcionário do Ministério da Magia, e a matéria sugeria que esses fatos podiam, de certa forma, estar ligados.

Penny, porém, só conseguia pensar em chegar em casa e escrever para Gustavo para perguntar se estava tudo bem com ele. Mas, para a sua surpresa, foi a primeira vez que ela chegou e não se deparou com o seu pai fazendo anotações no diário de pesquisa; o Sr. Clearwater estava apavorado andando de um lado para outro na sala de estar, com os cabelos grisalhos bagunçados e ainda vestindo pijamas. Assim que Penny abriu a porta, reparou que o pai tinha rasgado com violência a primeira página do _Profeta Diário_ bem no meio das fotos dos prisioneiros.

\- _Que notícia é essa?_ – ele perguntou furioso à filha, apontando para o jornal rasgado em cima da mesa de centro, assim que ela entrou.

\- Eu só trabalho no jornal – ela respondeu, tirando o cachecol. – Não tenho culpa do que acontece por aí.

\- Você entendeu! – retorquiu o Sr. Clearwater. – Dez Comensais da Morte conseguiram fugir da fortaleza de Azkaban; agora, o que vamos fazer com esses criminosos à solta?

\- Bom, o Ministro disse que eles estão envidando todos os esforços para recapturá-los; acredito que tudo o que podemos fazer é manter alerta e cautela...

\- Sim, mas nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa; _eu_ preciso fazer alguma coisa! Imagine o seu irmão, sozinho lá em Hogwarts, o perigo que ele deve estar correndo?

\- Pai – disse Penny, tentando trazê-lo de volta à realidade –, e desde quando o Ben está em Hogwarts sozinho? Com Dumbledore ao lado e toda a segurança que o castelo oferece? Se duvidar, eu estou correndo mais perigo do que ele.

\- Tenho que redobrar a segurança – decretou o Sr. Clearwater. – Bloquearei a lareira e todas as entradas com feitiços de proteção.

Ele se virou e começou a subir a escada apressado.

\- Onde é que o senhor vai? – Penny perguntou curiosa.

\- Escrever uma carta – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater. – Bom, não sei se... mas vale a pena tentar... eu sou o único que pode.

Ele foi para o seu quarto e Penny se sentou no sofá, aborrecida; não sabia explicar, mas simplesmente detestava quando o pai se recusava a explicar direito o que estava acontecendo.


	8. O voto perpétuo

Com tanto para se preocupar e tanto para fazer – uma assustadora quantidade de corujas com cartas de leitores não parava mais de chegar à redação do _Profeta Diário_ desde o dia da fuga dos prisioneiros de Azkaban –, o mês de janeiro parecia estar passando com alarmante rapidez. Antes que Penny desse por isso, fevereiro chegara, trazendo um tempo mais úmido e mais quente e a perspectiva de uma visita de Gustavo a qualquer momento. Penny tivera muito pouco tempo para enviar correspondências para o namorado desde que ele se mudara do Caldeirão Furado, mas de repente viu-se diante da perspectiva de reencontrá-lo pessoalmente no Dia dos Namorados, pois tinha certeza de que ele não iria querer deixar essa data passar em branco.

Na manhã do dia 14 de fevereiro vestiu-se e perfumou-se com especial cuidado. Como era sábado e ela não tinha expediente, tomou café e ficou em seu quarto esperando por uma coruja que lhe trouxesse alguma correspondência de Gustavo marcando um lugar para se encontrarem. Mas nada aconteceu. Penny ficou pensativa, imaginando quanto tempo ele levaria para viajar de Hogsmeade até Godric's Hollow; normalmente, essas viagens levavam o dia inteiro. Depois do almoço, ela voltou para o quarto para continuar a vigília. Olhou pela janela; se ele não pudesse vir, ao menos poderia mandar uma coruja para lhe trazer um cartão que fosse ou coisa parecida. Mas nem sinal de coruja havia no céu. No momento em que a chuva começou a tamborilar pelo chão, Penny começou a fraquejar; definitivamente, Gustavo levara esse negócio de se afastarem um pouco a sério demais. Eles haviam concordado em se separar por um tempo, mas continuavam namorando, não? Não era como se eles não tivessem mais um compromisso um com o outro...

Quando a noite chegou, Penny já havia perdido completamente as esperanças. Por um momento ela descansou a cabeça no vidro frio da janela ao lado de sua cama, fechou os olhos e imaginou Gustavo ao lado de uma garota bonita e sorridente – e essa definitivamente foi a visão mais cruel que já tivera em toda a sua vida. Sentindo um aperto no coração, virou-se de lado, deitou-se e levou muito tempo para conseguir adormecer.

No domingo, também não houve qualquer notícia de Gustavo. Apenas na segunda-feira, após o final do expediente, lá estava ele, parado ao pé da pequena escadaria de pedras da redação do _Profeta Diário_.

\- Muito bonito, sr. Gustavo – disse Penny, cruzando os braços ao descer. – Me deixou esperando o sábado inteiro; podia ao menos ter mandado uma coruja avisando que não vinha!

\- Eu mandei, Penny – explicou o rapaz. – Mandei um cartão, uma carta e uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. Mas a coruja trouxe tudo de volta; veja, está tudo aqui comigo. Parece que a sua casa está com algum tipo de proteção contra correspondências ou algo assim...

Foi então que Penny caiu em si.

\- Ah, não acredito que ele fez isso! – Exclamou ela. – Eu devia ter imaginado; o meu pai está ficando doido. Aquela notícia da fuga dos prisioneiros deixou ele completamente biruta!

\- Eu imaginei que o seu pai tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso – prosseguiu Gustavo. – De qualquer forma, eu devia realmente ter vindo no sábado, mas foi impossível; eu já estava saindo de Hogsmeade quando encontrei a Rita.

\- A Rita Skeeter? – indagou Penny. – O que ela estava fazendo em Hogsmeade? Faz meses que ela não escreve para o _Profeta Diário_!

\- Parece que ela vai escrever alguma coisa para o _Pasquim_. Eu não gosto muito de trabalhar com eles, e eles obviamente não vão nos pagar, mas acho que agora ela vai publicar uma coisa realmente séria...

\- E o que seria? – questionou Penny curiosa; realmente não conseguia imaginar que da combinação Rita e _Pasquim_ pudesse resultar uma coisa séria.

\- Ela estava entrevistando o Harry Potter – informou Gustavo. – Então me pediu para que tirasse umas fotos; pelo visto, ele decidiu revelar a verdade sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, e a noite em que viu o seu retorno.

\- E você acha que as pessoas vão levar Harry a sério se ele aparecer no _Pasquim_?

\- Bom, vamos esperar a próxima edição. Infelizmente eu tenho que voltar para Hogsmeade agora; eu só vim para falar com você, saber o que havia acontecido... E entregar isto.

Ele lhe entregou a caixa de sapos de chocolate e o cartão de Dia dos Namorados. Penny olhou para ele com uma expressão preocupada e o abraçou.

\- Ah, Gustavo, eu sinto muito... Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta... – e endireitou-se para olhá-lo. – Quando é que você volta?

\- Ainda não sei, mas talvez em breve – ele disse acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Descobri que é possível viajar para Hogsmeade no Nôitibus quando eu não puder aparatar; não é uma viagem agradável, mas é mais rápido do que o trem. Agora eu preciso realmente ir.

Eles deram o último abraço e Gustavo partiu; Penny sentiu uma vontade desesperada de pedir para que ele ficasse. Por quanto tempo mais ele suportaria fazer uma viagem tão longa apenas para passar cinco minutos com ela, só para saber se estava tudo bem?

Quando a edição de março do _Pasquim_ começou a ser distribuída, mais uma revoada de corujas começou a chegar à redação do _Profeta Diário_. Muitos leitores passaram a acreditar em Harry – apesar da matéria ter saído ao lado de uma absoluta tolice sobre Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado – e agora acusavam o jornal de ter sido injusto com o garoto e de não ter publicado a verdade até então. De fato, Harry havia dado todos os detalhes na reportagem; citara nomes dos Comensais da Morte não conhecidos do público que ele tinha visto em junho, contara como Cedrico fora morto e inclusive descrevera a aparência que o Lorde das Trevas tinha agora.

Após mais uma semana exaustiva de trabalho, Penny chegou em casa e deparou-se com o seu pai depositando uma grande quantidade de roupas e livros num malão.

\- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou.

\- Estou indo para Hogwarts – anunciou o sr. Clearwater. – Fui aceito no cargo de Professor de História da Magia.

\- O quê? – surpreendeu-se a garota. – Desde quando o senhor é professor?

\- Bom, você deve saber que o Ministério andou fazendo umas inspeções em Hogwarts e alguns professores foram demitidos. Então Dumbledore me ofereceu o cargo, e eu aceitei.

\- Quer dizer que o Prof. Binns foi demitido? – indagou Penny erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Na verdade, há tempos ele já não era considerado um funcionário de fato; por razões óbvias ele não estava sendo pago para ensinar, e por isso estava em desacordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Seis. Mas ele vai continuar residindo em Hogwarts; vão arrumar outra sala para mim, o fantasma do Prof. Binns não vai nem perceber que não tem mais alunos.

Penny acenou com a cabeça.

\- Quem diria, hein, pai? O senhor passa anos e anos se dedicando ao Gringotes, chega até o cargo de bruxo-presidente que tanto queria e, de repente, joga tudo para o alto e se torna Professor de História da Magia... O que é que está acontecendo?

\- Eu sei que a gente se dedica para ter uma profissão só a vida inteira – o sr. Clearwater explicou. – Mas, depois que comecei a escrever no diário, percebi que a vida é muito curta para se passar tanto tempo fazendo uma coisa pela qual tenho paixão zero em fazer. Eu descobri algo que realmente me empolga, e de agora em diante quero fazer algo que me faça sentir realizado. É isso que a História da Magia representa para mim.

\- Muito bem – concordou Penny. – Fico feliz em saber que pelo menos uma pessoa aqui em casa esteja fazendo algo que gosta...

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – O sr. Clearwater franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Quero dizer, vai me devolver o diário, pelo menos? Que foi um presente que o Gustavo me deu para tentar se comunicar comigo? O senhor já me tomou o diário, bloqueou as entradas, bloqueou as correspondências e agora vai embora... Devo ficar morando aqui sozinha e incomunicável, é isso?

\- Eu só estou zelando pela nossa segurança!

\- Bom, se vou morar sozinha, suponho que não deva mais obedecer a ordens. Ou o senhor pensa que eu não tenho a capacidade de desfazer a parafernália toda que o senhor montou aqui?

Ela parou para encarar o pai, respirando pesadamente; nunca tinha falado com ele daquela maneira e não sabia que tipo de reação ele teria, mas não estava nem um pouco arrependida. O sr. Clearwater então, depois de analisar a filha por um momento, acenou a cabeça e disse:

\- Está certo. Traga o rapaz aqui, então. Diga que eu preciso falar com ele; quero ver se ele é capaz de aceitar as minhas condições.

E continuou arrumando as malas. Penny arregalou os olhos incrédula, e subiu depressa para o seu quarto para despachar uma coruja para o namorado.

Na manhã seguinte, Gustavo aparatou esbaforido em frente à casa de Penny.

\- Penny – ele disse ao encontrá-la. – Vim assim que recebi o seu recado; aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Calma – ela respondeu. – Respire. Aconteceram umas coisas sim, e o meu pai disse que quer falar com você. Ele falou alguma coisa sobre condições; eu acho que ele mudou de ideia em relação a nós. Ainda não tenho certeza, sabe... _detesto_ quando o meu pai não fala as coisas abertamente. Será que ia morrer se me dissesse o que pretende fazer ao menos uma vez? Só ia levar mais dez segundos e... Por que trouxe a mochila?

\- Não tenho onde deixá-la. E daqui eu vou para a casa da minha mãe; hoje tem lua cheia...

\- Entendi. Bom, tomara que o meu pai não implique com isso. Agora vamos entrando; é melhor a gente saber logo o que ele quer, antes que mude de ideia de novo.

Eles passaram pela porta; o sr. Clearwater estava terminando de descer as escadas com a mala.

\- Pai, o Gustavo está aqui – anunciou Penny. – O senhor disse que queria falar com ele.

O sr. Clearwater endireitou-se para olhar os dois.

\- Então, você gosta dele? – perguntou à filha.

\- É, gosto – respondeu Penny, olhando de relance para o namorado.

\- E ele faz você feliz?

\- Pai! – Penny sinalizou com o olhar, parecendo encabulada.

\- Pois bem; a sua felicidade é o que importa. Vocês são adultos, eu respeito a decisão de vocês – ele olhou de Penny para Gustavo. – Você vai ficar aqui.

\- Aqui? – estranhou Gustavo.

\- Sim; bem-vindo à família – o sr. Clearwater estendeu a mão direita e segurou a de Gustavo com firmeza. – Você fará o Voto Perpétuo?

\- O quê? – Penny arregalou os olhos, o rosto muito branco como uma folha de papel.

Gustavo olhou para ela e depois para o sogro, que mantinha os olhos fixos nele e ainda lhe segurava a mão.

\- E-está bem, sr. Clearwater. Farei o que for preciso...

\- Não, pai! – interveio Penny. – É muito perigoso, o senhor não pode fazer isso!

\- São as minhas condições, é pegar ou largar – ele decretou, ainda segurando firmemente a mão de Gustavo. – Penélope, pegue a sua varinha. Você será a nossa Avalista.

O queixo de Penny caiu. Parecendo muito espantada, ela puxou a varinha e, com a mão trêmula, colocou a ponta sobre as mãos unidas.

O sr. Clearwater falou:

\- Você, Gustavo Branstone, fará companhia para a minha filha Penélope enquanto eu não estiver aqui?

\- Farei.

Uma fina língua de fogo vivo saiu da varinha e envolveu as mãos como um arame em brasa.

\- E fará o possível para protegê-la do mal?

\- Protegerei

Uma segunda língua de fogo saiu da varinha e se entrelaçou com a primeira, formando uma fina corrente luminosa.

\- E respeitará a minha decisão quando eu pedir para que se retire desta casa?

\- Respeitarei – jurou Gustavo.

\- Então está feito – concluiu o sr. Clearwater; um clarão saiu da varinha, enrolou-se nas outras e se fechou em torno das mãos, apagando-se. Eles soltaram as mãos e o sr. Clearwater segurou o malão, pegou a sua varinha e desaparatou.


	9. A primeira noite

\- O meu pai está louco – disse Penny em desespero, sentando-se na poltrona que geralmente era ocupada pelo Sr. Clearwater. – Por que ele fez isso comigo? E-e-ele quer me castigar! Ele só pode estar querendo me castigar, e-e-eu não devia ter brigado com ele...

Gustavo olhou para Penny sem saber o que dizer; assim como ela, também estava custando entender o que havia acontecido.

\- Aonde é que ele foi?

\- Hogwarts – ela disse com as mãos trêmulas. – Disse que foi contratado como Professor de História da Magia. Mas ele não p-p-podia ter feito isso... Não se pode obrigar uma pessoa a fazer companhia a outra para sempre! O que é que nós vamos fazer?

\- Bom, a casa é sua – disse Gustavo, hesitante. – Eu faço o que você quiser...

\- Estou dizendo, com relação à lua cheia! Você disse que era hoje; o que a gente vai fazer?

Gustavo prendeu a respiração, sentindo finalmente o peso do que havia feito. Como poderia ter jurado proteger Penny, se ele mesmo era uma ameaça?

\- Eu sinto muito – ele disse relutante. – Eu apenas não podia contrariar o seu pai; foi a primeira vez que ele confiou em mim e... eu não sabia o que fazer... E, além disso, eu não tenho mais onde ficar – completou, num tom de voz bem baixo.

Penny se levantou agoniada, andando de um lado para outro da sala com as mãos à cabeça. As palavras da Sra. Branstone martelavam na mente de Gustavo, e faziam seu peito doer como se tivesse sido rasgado por presas afiadas.

 _Mas você tem certeza de que ela entendeu direito?_

 _Ela pode não se importar agora porque não assimilou as coisas ainda, mas um dia ela vai se dar conta de tudo e aí o que vai acontecer?_

\- Tem que haver um jeito de desfazer isso – a voz esganiçada de Penny o despertou.

\- Eu tomei a poção do acônito a semana inteira – disse Gustavo. – Confie em mim; a minha mãe é uma ótima preparadora de poções, a melhor que eu conheço.

\- Mas você não pode se esconder aqui Gustavo! – Penny exclamou aflita. – Eu não sei como lidar com essa situação... É melhor você ir para a casa da sua mãe!

\- Eu não posso, Penny; eu jurei ao seu pai que lhe faria companhia.

\- Pois parece que vamos ter que quebrar o voto, porque eu não preciso de proteção!

\- Não se pode quebrar um voto perpétuo; eu morreria se isso acontecesse...

Penny cobriu o rosto com as mãos, incrédula. "Eu sou o culpado" – pensou Gustavo, sentindo-se como se o seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito e ele tivesse sido abandonado para sangrar até a morte. – "Eu devia ter contado a ele; não devia ter feito o juramento".

Com muita relutância, conseguiu juntar coragem para falar:

\- Vamos escrever para ele, Penny; vamos contar tudo... Você pode dizer que não sabia de nada; tenho certeza de que o seu pai não vai permitir que eu fique aqui se descobrir a verdade...

\- Mas, e você, Gustavo? – retorquiu Penny, as lágrimas agora escorrendo de seus olhos sem que ela pudesse contê-las. – O que vai ser da sua vida se isso acontecer?

\- Eu vou embora – respondeu ele, esforçando-se para não chorar também. – Mesmo correndo o risco de morrer se não estiver aqui para lhe fazer companhia. Ma quem sabe, quando o seu pai descobrir que você está correndo perigo comigo, arruma um jeito de desfazer o juramento...

Penny não respondeu; ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, o silêncio parecia subir em espirais. Gustavo a observou calado, esperando que tomasse uma decisão.

\- Penny? – Ele chamou timidamente. – Penny, o que me diz?

A garota enxugou as lágrimas e tomou fôlego antes de conseguir falar.

\- Existe algum jeito de quebrar o voto sem que você morra ou a gente tenha que se separar para sempre?

\- Não – respondeu Gustavo. – Você ouviu o seu pai, só ele pode me mandar sair.

\- Então você fica – disse Penny decidida, olhando fixamente para Gustavo. – Foi ele quem teve essa ideia, ele estará disposto a lidar com as consequências. Só temos que pensar no que fazer à noite, quando você se transformar.

Gustavo apertou bem os olhos, os nós dos dedos sobre os lábios, fazendo um enorme esforço para pensar. Ele sabia tão bem quanto Penny que não se podia se esconder um lobisomem dentro de casa; nem a sua mãe permitia isso quando se hospedava com ela. Então, ele se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Ben certo dia em Hogwarts e arriscou:

\- Tem um porão aqui, não tem?

Penny virou a cabeça para olhar um ponto aleatório no chão e permaneceu imóvel por um instante, pensativa. A sua voz pareceu ligeiramente mais calma quando ela se voltou para Gustavo e tornou a falar:

\- Não é usado há anos. É onde estão guardadas umas coisas que eram da minha mãe.

\- Será que eu poderia dar uma olhada?

\- Está bem – concordou Penny. – Venha comigo, então, veja o que você acha.

Ela caminhou até um canto da sala de visitas, apontou a varinha para a parede revestida de livros e ordenou: " _Alorromora_ ". Com um estampido, uma porta oculta se escancarou revelando uma escada estreita, então Penny desceu, entrando à frente em uma espécie de câmara secreta no subsolo, cheia de móveis e objetos que dificultavam a passagem; havia armários cheios de pequenas caixas de verniz, estantes repletas de livros empoeirados, prateleiras de esferas e globos celestes amontoados de maneira que era difícil imaginar que alguém seria capaz de navegar entre eles sem derrubar pelo menos uma dúzia de coisas.

\- São umas coisas que a minha mãe herdou de uma tia-avó dela e que não tínhamos onde colocar – explicou Penny. – Ela chamava de tesouros, mas o que era realmente valioso foi guardado no Gringotes; aqui só sobrou um monte de bugigangas.

\- Se não tiver problema para você, eu posso ficar aqui. Estou acostumado com porões.

\- Então é isso – decretou Penny. – Agora preciso ir, estou atrasada para o trabalho.

E saiu, fechando a porta. Gustavo passou a mão pela cabeça, desolado. Sentia-se sujo, contaminado como se fosse portador de um vírus letal, indigno de conviver ao lado de gente inocente e limpa, cujo corpo não estava maculado por uma maldição incurável... Sem coragem de sair, ele se largou numa velha poltrona empoeirada e cheia de percevejos, sentindo o coração do tamanho da ponta de um alfinete, e permaneceu ali até o fim da tarde, quando tomou a última dose da poção do acônito e teve a leve sensação de que sua garganta estava empolando. Atribuindo a isso as lágrimas em seus olhos, encolheu-se no chão esperando pelo pôr-do-sol, quando a lua começou a lhe causar todos os males que sofria por conta de uma coisa que ele desejava que jamais tivesse acontecido.

Gustavo acordou no sábado à tarde, e demorou o máximo que pôde para sair do porão. Quando finalmente tomou coragem para aparecer na sala de visitas, encontrou Penny ali, apenas esperando por ele. Tomou fôlego; a hora da verdade tinha chegado. Sentindo o peso do fracasso desabar sobre as suas costas, abaixou os olhos e aproximou-se da namorada.

\- Me desculpe Penny – disse ele, suspirando pesadamente. – Eu não durmo muito bem durante as noites de lua cheia, acabo trocando o dia pela noite. Como foi com você ontem?

\- Comigo foi tudo tranquilo – ela respondeu com delicadeza. – A ideia do porão funcionou bastante bem; eu tranquei a porta do meu quarto e não escutei nada de incomum. E com você?

\- Comigo foi – ele deixou escapar mais um suspiro pesado –, bom, o de sempre. Nunca me lembro direito o que acontece durante as transformações; tudo o que eu sei é que no dia seguinte eu fico muito cansado, parece que eu fui atropelado pelo Nôitibus Andante...

Estava se sentindo envergonhado; jamais gostaria que Penny o visse naquele estado e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia olhar para ela. Bem que ele _gostaria_ que aquilo não fosse verdade; tudo o que ele mais desejava no mundo era não ter sido atacado por um lobisomem quando ainda era um adolescente.

Mas Penny se aproximou mais dele. Tocou em seu queixo tentando fazer com que ele a olhasse, e então disse com um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo do que o normal:

\- Gustavo, eu sinto muito; eu não devia ter sido tão ruim com você. Eu fui imatura e preconceituosa.

\- Não, Penny, você fez o que tinha que ser feito – respondeu ele, desviando o olhar para baixo novamente. – Eu jurei ao seu pai que iria lhe proteger, eu não podia colocar a sua vida em risco.

Penny continuava a olhar para ele, embora Gustavo desejasse de todo o coração que ela não estivesse fazendo isso. Então ela fez a pergunta que ele jamais imaginara ouvir:

\- Você me perdoa?

\- Mas é claro – respondeu Gustavo de imediato. – Não tem porque pedir desculpas.

Ela o abraçou; cada centímetro de seu corpo doía, e Gustavo desejou sinceramente que a sua barba rala e recém-crescida não a estivesse incomodando.

\- Penny... será que eu podia tomar um banho agora? – pediu ele. – Preciso tirar esse peso do meu corpo...

\- Claro; pode usar o banheiro lá de cima. Vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer.

Gustavo teve certeza de não ter se demorado tanto no banho, mas, quando voltou, reparou que Penny fizera uma pequena mudança na decoração da sala de jantar. Quase todas as luzes haviam sido apagadas, e a sala estava iluminada por velas, que flutuavam à meia altura no centro da mesa. Junto ao fogão, Penny mexia com a varinha um caldeirão com alguma coisa borbulhante, que respingou para fora e atingiu levemente a sua mão; a garota soltou um gritinho esganiçado e encolheu o braço com um reflexo.

Gustavo se adiantou até ela.

\- Ah, você já terminou – ela disse, tentando agora despejar a mistura sobre uns cubos de pão embebidos em leite e manteiga, mas mantendo uma certa distância para não se queimar. – Sente-se; aqui já está quase pronto.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso – ofereceu-se Gustavo, apontando a varinha para o caldeirão.

\- Obrigada. Sabe, torta de carne é uma coisa que eu realmente sei fazer; não sei o que deu errado hoje...

Gustavo terminou de despejar o recheio, enquanto Penny separava os pratos e cálices para o jantar.

\- Na verdade, eu não sou muito boa na cozinha – ela confessou meio encabulada, ao se sentar à mesa. – Estou aprendendo uns feitiços domésticos, mas fica meio difícil sem alguém para me ensinar...

\- Eu posso ensinar alguma coisa; posso tentar cozinhar um pouco também. Não sou nenhum mestre na cozinha, mas estamos juntos nessa.

O jantar estava terrível; a torta estava numa consistência um tanto líquida, e o pão embebido no leite acabou empastando-se na carne moída, o que acentuou ainda mais o gosto excessivamente salgado do molho. Mas Gustavo comeu sem reclamar. Quando terminaram, Penny limpou a boca com um guardanapo e lançou ao namorado um olhar maroto; então, apontou a varinha para um grande rádio com uma caixa de madeira, que começou a tocar uma música romântica, ao passo que o radialista anunciava o programa _Hora de Encantos_. Penny ajeitou os cabelos e tocou a mão de Gustavo, convidando-o para se levantar. O rapaz parou de frente para ela segurando-lhe as duas mãos, e olhou encabulado ao redor.

\- Para que... tudo isso? – ele indagou, meio tímido.

\- Quis fazer uma surpresa para você – Penny respondeu com uma voz doce. – Quero reparar o meu erro.

Ela foi se aproximando mais do namorado. Tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, a sua boca entreaberta sorria em silêncio. Tocou-lhe levemente no peito; o coração de Gustavo batia mais forte e, embora tentasse fechar os olhos, suas pupilas continuavam dilatadas, enquanto o seu cérebro tentava desesperadamente parar o tempo.

\- Eu fico meio sem jeito, Penny – disse Gustavo, coçando a cabeça.

\- Você merece muito mais.

A garota colocou as mãos em seus ombros; ao som de uma música lenta das _Esquisitonas_ , Gustavo lhe tocou a cintura. Então eles fecharam os olhos e, com os rostos colados, deixaram-se mover lentamente ao som dos acordes dos instrumentos. Por um instante em que a música parou, eles se encararam e, quando menos esperavam, estavam se beijando apaixonados.

Ao fundo, a voz do radialista tornou a falar, anunciando: _"_ Em segundo lugar _, Fictícia,_ com _Céu de Bronze"._

Eles se entreolharam sobressaltados. Pararam de se beijar; Penny virou a cabeça na direção do rádio e, na sequência a voz inconfundível de Lauren surgiu cantando uma música nova, particularmente animada, com a voz de Ben ao fundo, ao som de violão e bateria. Penny levou as mãos à cabeça, gritando furiosa:

\- _EU NÃO ACREDITO!_

Gustavo apontou a varinha para o rádio e o desligou. Aproximou-se da namorada e tocou-lhe de leve a mão. Com uma voz suave, disse ao seu ouvido:

\- Deixe eles para lá...

Estavam finalmente a sós.


	10. A história perdida

O acesso de pânico que Penny teve ao ver-se obrigada a abrigar um lobisomem em sua casa em plena noite de lua cheia havia há muito tempo se evaporado. Quando um março tempestuoso passou despercebido para um abril sereno, sua vida pareceu ter se transformado num sonho que virou realidade.

Eles não tinham mais motivos para se incomodar com nada. Passavam horas e horas no sofá conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, sem a menor preocupação com o que estivesse acontecendo. Penny há algum tempo concordara que o seu pai afinal não havia sido tão cruel assim quando propôs o Voto Perpétuo, como ela havia imaginado; ele apenas não queria que a filha se sentisse sozinha ou desprotegida na sua ausência, e podia muito bem desfazer o juramento caso achasse necessário. Gustavo e Penny, porém, não estavam juntos só por obrigação, porque tinham feito o juramento, mas, sobretudo, estavam juntos porque se amavam, e queriam mais do que tudo estar na companhia um do outro.

No último dia antes das férias de Páscoa, Gustavo tinha acabado de preparar sanduíches para o jantar quando encontrou Penny sentada no sofá, folheando vagamente um velho álbum de fotografias.

\- Tudo bem, Penny? – ele perguntou olhando o álbum por cima do ombro da namorada, e aproveitando para lhe dar um beijo no pescoço. – O que você está fazendo?

\- Nada de importante – ela respondeu. – Estava dando um jeito nas quinquilharias do porão e encontrei o álbum de casamento do meu pai; não acredito que ele foi capaz de deixar o próprio álbum de casamento no porão junto com um monte de tranqueiras. Olha só para isso... Acho que não existe momento mais especial na vida de uma pessoa...

Gustavo deu a volta no sofá e se sentou ao lado de Penny para ver; na foto animada, o sr. Clearwater e a esposa acenavam na entrada de uma tenda enfeitada com guirlandas de flores brancas e douradas, onde haviam acabado de se tornar marido e mulher.

\- Ela até que se parece um pouco com você, sabia?

Penny deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

\- É... tão bonito, não é? – ela disse, sonhadora. – Ver as famílias reunidas... A propósito – indagou ela –, o que a sua mãe achou de você ter vindo morar comigo?

\- Eu ainda não contei a ela que estou morando aqui...

\- Como assim? – surpreendeu-se Penny.

\- Aconteceu tudo tão rápido... E eu não queria ouvir as reclamações dela; ela iria me matar se descobrisse que eu fiz um Voto Perpétuo, essas coisas geralmente costumam ser perigosas. Além disso, eu conheço a minha mãe, e sei que ela não aceitaria o fato de eu vir morar com alguém sem que, bom, você sabe, sem que eu fosse devidamente...

Ele parou para olhar Penny, que o observava com uma expressão levemente intrigada. Então, abaixou-se em frente a ela, olhou-a nos olhos e perguntou:

\- Penny, você aceitaria se casar comigo?

O rosto da garota se iluminou num sorriso surpreso e ao mesmo tempo emocionado.

\- Gustavo! É claro que sim! É tudo o que eu mais quero na vida; morar com você aqui tem sido maravilhoso, é como um sonho para mim!

\- Bom, eu não tenho um anel aqui – disse Gustavo, levantando-se encabulado. – Mas posso providenciar um amanhã mesmo. A gente faz uma celebração, como um noivado...

\- Seria maravilhoso – suspirou Penny. – O meu pai e o Ben devem vir para casa para o feriado da Páscoa, podíamos fazer um jantar para eles. Vamos convidar a sua mãe também; aposto que ela vai ficar satisfeita.

\- É... vou ter que contar a ela de alguma maneira – disse Gustavo, levemente desapontado.

\- Vamos pensar nos preparativos, então. Amanhã cedo a gente providencia os comes e bebes. Eu também gostaria de ir à Madame Malkin, preciso de vestes de festa novas, e podíamos arrumar uma decoração aqui; eles vão ter uma surpresa quando chegarem e virem tudo arrumado. Você podia mandar uma coruja para a sua mãe avisando para ela e a sua irmã usarem a rede de flu, a gente desbloqueia a lareira...

\- Você não acha que desbloquear a lareira pode ser perigoso? – interpôs Gustavo. – Acho que o seu pai não iria gostar disso.

\- O meu pai é meio pirado com essas coisas de segurança – disse Penny despreocupada. – Quase trinta anos de trabalho no Gringotes deixaram ele assim.

\- Mesmo assim, você tem certeza de que ele não deixou nenhuma recomendação?

A garota lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

\- Estou achando que você não quer convidar a sua mãe – ela sorriu . – Deixa disso Gustavo, ela é legal. Eu mesma vou escrever para ela explicando como chegar aqui. _Accio pergaminho!_

O pergaminho voou até a garota e ela esticou a mão até a mesinha de centro para alcançar a pena no tinteiro, embora Gustavo realmente preferisse que ela não fizesse isso.

* * *

Ao anoitecer do dia seguinte, quando o sr. Clearwater e Ben chegaram à casa, ao abrirem a porta depararam-se com a sala de estar toda iluminada com velas flutuantes. Além das velas, as únicas luzes acesas eram a dos abajures da sala; havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo tapete e por cima do sofá, e um leve cheiro de lavanda perfumava todo o ambiente. Pai e filho olharam ao redor, sem entender. Vestido com trajes formais, Gustavo veio descendo as escadas; ele ergueu a mão para ajudar Penny, que usava um longo e esvoaçante vestido perolado; seus cabelos haviam sido torcidos para e lateral da cabeça, deixando que uma cascata de cachos lhe caísse graciosamente sobre o ombro até o busto.

\- Que bom que vocês chegaram – ela disse. – Daqui a pouco iremos servir o jantar.

\- Dispensamos as formalidades – respondeu Ben, espanando uma dúzia de pétalas de rosa do sofá antes de se sentar. – Um "bem-vindos, Vossas Majestades" já é suficiente.

\- Besta – Penny revirou os olhos e deu uma risadinha demente. – O jantar não é para receber vocês. O que acontece é que, bom – por alguma razão ela parecia um pouco encabulada – explique para eles, Gustavo.

Todos se viraram para o rapaz, que ficou parado olhando, seu cérebro trabalhando freneticamente. Tinha planejado uma espécie de surpresa para Penny; em algum momento da noite, ficaria de joelhos diante dela e faria um pedido formal de casamento na frente de toda a família, mas de repente percebeu que não tinha a menor ideia de como fazer isso. Então tomou coragem para falar:

\- Bom, como nós estamos morando aqui, então nós...

\- Decidimos ficar noivos – Penny completou a frase.

\- Isso é muito bom – falou o sr. Clearwater, balançando a cabeça. – Por isso organizaram tudo, ficou excelente. Então acho que já podemos começar.

\- Ainda não – respondeu Penny. – Nós mandamos uma coruja com um convite para a família do Gustavo também.

O sr. Clearwater parou de repente, o dedo indicar diante dos lábios contraídos.

\- Esperem um pouco, vocês não mandaram a Celestina, não é?

\- Mandamos – respondeu Penny, sem saber o que dizer; Gustavo já havia desistido de falar e parecia realmente interessado em contemplar os próprios pés. – É a única coruja que temos...

\- E você informou o endereço da nossa casa?

\- E como espera que elas cheguem até aqui se não souberem o endereço? Mas não se preocupe pai, elas vão vir pela rede de flu...

\- _Vocês liberaram a lareira?_ – trovejou o sr. Clearwater. – Será que não entendem o perigo que corremos! Há prisioneiros soltos, Comensais da Morte a serviço de Voldemort; eles podem interceptar a coruja e descobrir a nossa localização!

\- Mas por que o senhor acha que eles iriam querer vir aqui? – indagou Penny. – Esses mesmos boatos já correram há dois anos, quando Sirius Black fugiu da prisão; todo o mundo ficou preocupado e, ao final, ninguém morreu por causa disso.

\- Sim, mas, quando Black fugiu, havia dementadores por toda a parte à procura dele; agora, dez Comensais da Morte estão soltos e eles, além de tê-los deixado escapar, nem ao menos estão se dando ao trabalho de procurá-los!

\- E por que o ministério simplesmente não manda uma coruja para cada um dos fugitivos? – comentou Ben aleatoriamente.

Todos olharam para ele, parecendo não entender.

\- Corujas parecem sempre saber a localização de qualquer pessoa, independentemente de onde ela esteja – explicou o garoto. – Daí era só seguir a coruja, descobrir onde eles estão escondidos e capturá-los. O ministério é cheio de otários – concluiu, rasgando em pedacinhos a pétala que segurava na mão.

O sr. Clearwater revirou os olhos e prosseguiu, como se não tivesse havido uma interrupção:

\- Não podemos correr o risco! – ele se levantou e puxou a varinha das vestes como alguém que desembainhava uma espada. – Vou bloquear a lareira de novo antes que alguma coisa aconteça...

\- Não, pai! – interpôs Penny. – E se a mãe do Gustavo chegar, como ela vai conseguir entrar?

\- O problema é que não podemos realmente nos dar o luxo de deixar alguém entrar, Penélope!

\- Pai, o que o senhor está querendo dizer com isso? – indagou Ben.

Não houve tempo do sr. Clearwater responder; as chamas da lareira de repente se tornaram verde-esmeralda, e de dentro dela surgiu uma mulher bonita, apesar do rosto pálido e do semblante abatido; tinha cabelos louro-dourados até a cintura e usava uma capa que chegava ao chão. Seus olhos eram de uma cor azul espantosamente viva que Gustavo e Penny só tinham visto em uma pessoa...

A mulher percebeu todos olhando-a, ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um passo para trás.

\- Finalmente – ela disse, olhando ao redor. – Acho que isso pertence a vocês; parece que os seus convidados não vão chegar.

Ela soltou uma vistosa coruja bege, que soltou um piado triste e voou num ângulo esquisito, as penas sujas e estranhamente arrepiadas, até a mesa de centro.

\- Celestino! – exclamou Ben, levantando-se rapidamente e curvando-se para a ave.

A bruxa deu um passo na direção do garoto; os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Você... é _ele_ – ela exclamou, emocionada. – Você... é tão bonito!

\- Saia desta casa, Lestrange! – interveio o sr. Clearwater. – Você não é bem-vinda!

\- Eu só vim falar com o meu filho – a mulher retrucou num tom ríspido.

\- O quê? – estranhou Ben, franzindo a testa. – Quem é você?

\- Você não sabe de nada? – indagou a bruxa, com os olhos marejados. – Eu sou Roxana, sou a sua mãe...

O sr. Clearwater postou-se na frente do filho e apontou a varinha para a bruxa, imponentemente.

\- Saia daqui ou faço você provar do seu próprio veneno!

\- Você não tem coragem – desafiou-o a mulher sacudindo a cabeça, os olhos semicerrados encarando-o.

A mão do sr. Clearwater que empunhava a varinha deu uma leve fraquejada, porém ele a segurou firme novamente e falou:

\- Mas eu ainda posso te mandar de volta para Azkaban, que é o seu lugar! _Petrificus Totalus!_

Um jorro de luz saiu disparado da varinha do sr. Clearwater, ao mesmo tempo que a mulher empunhou a sua varinha e gritou " _Protego!_ "; o feitiço ricocheteou na barreira mágica e desviou-se na direção do lustre, que se espatifou em cima da mesa de centro com um grande estrépito.

\- Isso não acabou! – avisou a bruxa, então puxou a longa capa, entrou de novo nas chamas esverdeadas e desapareceu.

Todos olharam atônitos para o sr. Clearwater, que se sentara na poltrona da sala de visitas com as mãos à cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto e suspirou longamente, procurando uma maneira de falar alguma coisa, então abaixou os olhos e, para a perplexidade de todos, tomou fôlego e disse:

\- Ela é a sua mãe.

Ninguém se atreveu a falar por um minuto. Estavam todos boquiabertos, olhando para o sr. Clearwater, que parecia impossibilitado de falar e permanecia com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, incapaz de acreditar que o seu pior pesadelo havia acabado de acontecer. Penny se abaixou diante da poltrona tentando encarar o pai, e disse com a voz fraca:

\- Como assim, pai? Que história é essa?

\- Sua, não – o sr. Clearwater esclareceu, as mãos apertando a cabeça como se ela estivesse extremamente dolorida. – Apenas dele.

O olhar de Penny virou-se para Ben, que, assim como todos, estava confuso e sem saber o que dizer.

\- Ela me ludibriou, me envenenou com uma Poção do Amor – o sr. Clearwater tornou a falar, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Depois veio até aqui dizendo que estava grávida, queria que eu ficasse com o bebê, então eu me recusei e ela – ele suspirou pesadamente –, ela matou a sua mãe. Bem na minha frente.

Todos se entreolharam; o sr. Clearwater fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, mas esse gesto de exaustão, de tristeza, de vergonha ou do que quer que ele estivesse sentindo não impediu Ben de perguntar:

\- Para que ela iria querer envenenar o senhor?

\- Até hoje eu procuro entender – respondeu o sr. Clearwater, enxugando o rosto com as mãos. – Provavelmente ela queria alguma coisa do Gringotes.

\- Ela queria usá-lo para roubar o Banco?

O sr. Clearwater contemplou por um momento a parede cheia de livros que escondia a entrada do porão, depois voltou a olhar para o filho e disse:

\- Isso eu nunca consegui descobrir. Cheguei ao cargo mais alto que alguém poderia ter chegado naquele Banco, mas não descobri nenhuma pista a respeito do que ela queria no cofre dos Lestrange; eu me arrisquei, quase fui sugado por uma porta... Tudo o que eu sei é que ela é perigosa; tenho tomado todo o cuidado desde que ela fugiu de Azkaban...

O sr. Clearwater abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos pela cabeleira grisalha; em seguida, apoiou nelas o rosto, cobrindo os olhos e sacudindo os ombros de tanto soluçar. Era a primeira vez que Penny e Ben viam o pai naquela situação.

Penny olhou para a cena preocupada, os lábios e os olhos contraídos e, quando falou, sua voz estava levemente embargada:

\- Foi por isso que o senhor foi para Hogwarts? Para proteger o Ben?

\- Eu tenho feito de tudo para evitar que ela o encontre; Dumbledore me fez jurar que o protegeria dela, mas eu não posso bloquear as correspondências de Hogwarts... Foi a única solução que encontrei...

Ele tomou fôlego, tentando se acalmar. Esse era o segredo que ele vinha escondendo há tantos anos, sem compartilhar com ninguém da casa, como se todos os outros fossem incapazes de entender a situação...

Penny se levantou cabisbaixa e olhou ao redor. Havia cacos de vidro misturados às pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão; a maioria das velas flutuantes permaneciam acesas, exalando o cheiro de lavanda misturado ao de tecido queimado, e um dos abajures havia caído no chão e a sua lâmpada havia se quebrado. Penny passou a mão pelo longo vestido procurando um lugar para se sentar, mas acabou cortando o dedo num minúsculo caco de vidro. Ela olhou para o vestido manchado de sangue e pressionou o dedo machucado para estancar o sangramento, mas de repente contraiu o rosto e soluçou.

\- Eu só queria comemorar o meu noivado – ela esfregou o rosto, chorosa.

\- Como é que você ainda consegue pensar em comemorar alguma coisa? – questionou Ben, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Cale a boca! – disparou a garota. – Hoje era para ser o dia mais importante da minha vida! Mas sempre que uma coisa boa acontece comigo você tem que aparecer para atrapalhar! Sendo que você não devia nem _existir_! Até o meu noivado você tem que estragar!

\- Você acha que eu fiz isso de propósito? – indagou Ben. – Você acha que eu quis que isso acontecesse? Que eu pedi para ser filho de uma assassina?

\- Ela só veio por causa de você, então a culpa é toda sua sim!

\- Ela não teria entrado se você não tivesse sido burra o suficiente de mandar uma coruja avisando que a lareira estava desbloqueada!

\- Eu só pensei que eu pudesse ter um momento especial pelo menos uma vez! Mas você estragou tudo, de novo! Eu não aguento mais, é sempre você! Até quando você não está aqui, tem que aparecer a porcaria da sua música tocando no rádio!

\- Caramba Penny, eu não quero estragar o seu momento idiota! – disparou Ben irritado, socando a mesa.

\- Calma Penny – interveio Gustavo. – Por favor...

\- Como espera que eu mantenha a calma? Como espera que eu viva aqui numa boa com ele, sendo que ele é o responsável por tudo de ruim que acontece na minha vida? A mãe dele matou a minha mãe!

Penny estava em pé, furiosa, pronta para se atirar contra Ben a qualquer momento. Gustavo segurava a sua mão tentando fazê-la se acalmar, mas nem isso foi capaz de impedi-la de dizer as palavras seguintes:

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Você devia ir com ela! Sair desta casa para _sempre_ e me deixar em _paz_ , ir morar com essa sua mãe aí que apareceu do nada!

Ben atônito olhou para a irmã; seus lábios estavam frios e insensíveis.

\- ELA É UMA ASSASSINA! – berrou ele inconformado, sua voz falhando de tanta raiva.

\- MELHOR AINDA! – Penny berrou de volta. – Assim ela resolve dar um fim em você também!

O garoto não disse mais nada; lançou à irmã um olhar indignado, pegou uma pitada de pó de flu e o atirou na lareira. As chamas se tornaram verde-esmeraldas, então o garoto entrou nelas e desapareceu.

O sr. Clearwater olhou para a filha, que respirava pesadamente, ainda segurando a mão de Gustavo, então ficou em pé e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Existe uma razão para eu ter mantido isso em segredo por tantos anos – ele disse. – Você é igualzinha à sua mãe.


	11. Começa a Segunda Guerra

Para quem havia planejado uma celebração, a casa estava muito mais silenciosa e vazia do que o esperado. Depois da saída intempestiva de Ben, o sr. Clearwater, preocupado com a segurança do filho – que havia acabado de ser procurado por uma criminosa à solta, e saíra sem destino e sem avisar para onde ia – acabou partindo para Hogwarts poucos minutos depois, e agora Gustavo e Penny se encontravam novamente sozinhos. Mas Penny não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido. Descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de sua mãe foi algo tão impactante que ela não conseguia falar sobre o assunto, e estava achando difícil decidir se queria ou não a companhia de Gustavo; quando ele estava por perto ela queria ficar sozinha, e quando estava sozinha queria estar com ele. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio somente mais tarde, quando o bolo que se formara em sua garganta a impedia de engolir qualquer coisa comestível à hora do jantar.

\- Por que sempre tem que dar tudo errado comigo? – ela suspirou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

Gustavo ergueu a cabeça para ela e viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto; respeitara até ali o silêncio da namorada e, quando falou com ela, procurou usar o tom mais brando que conseguiu:

\- Está se sentindo um pouco melhor, agora?

\- Não – respondeu Penny. – Na verdade eu me sinto como... – as palavras lhe faltaram. Toda a tensão da discussão que tivera pareceu desabar de uma vez, fazendo-a perceber o quanto tinha sido injusta com o irmão ao lhe desejar a morte. – Me sinto como... um monstro...

As lágrimas lhe escorreram pelos olhos e ela enxugou o rosto com a manga da blusa.

\- Não fique assim, Penny – disse Gustavo. – Você pegou pesado com ele; essa rivalidade entre vocês dois não deveria existir. Vocês são irmãos, deviam procurar ficar unidos.

\- Como é que eu vou falar com ele, agora? – indagou Penny. – Como vou ter coragem de olhar para ele depois de tudo o que eu falei? Você, você bem que podia tentar falar com ele por mim...

\- E você acha que ele vai aceitar as desculpas se _você_ não falar com ele?

\- É, você tem razão – suspirou Penny. – Vou falar com ele assim que ele voltar de Hogwarts para as férias de verão, em julho. Enquanto isso ele vai ficar pensando que eu sou a pior irmã do mundo...

\- A minha mãe costuma dizer que os pensamentos podem deixar marcas mais profundas do que qualquer outra coisa – disse Gustavo. – Então, quando antes você puder resolver isso, será melhor.

Algumas semanas depois, o rapaz encontrou Penny amarrando um pergaminho na perna de Celestina. A garota levou um pequeno susto ao se deparar com o namorado, antes de soltar a coruja e vê-la bater asas no céu quase limpo.

\- Ela já está curada, pronta para voar de novo – explicou ela.

\- E para quem é a carta? – interessou-se o rapaz.

\- Para o Ben. É o aniversário dele agora em maio e eu quero tentar me entender com ele; não quero prolongar esse clima de esquisitice até julho...

Mas o garoto demorou para responder. O sol voltara a brilhar intensamente sobre a grama que se ondulava à brisa mansa de junho quando Penny finalmente viu a sua coruja, bege e vistosa, sobrevoando no céu sem nuvens que sorria para o povoado de Godric's Hollow. A garota viu que a coruja trazia um pergaminho enrolado à perna e, junto com Gustavo, desenrolou-o ansiosa para ler a carta escrita na caligrafia de Ben:

 _Penny,_

 _Recebi a sua carta; quero que saiba que sinceramente eu não estou mais bravo com você, eu só não respondi antes porque estive treinando para a final do campeonato de quadribol. Não que isso tenha adiantado muita coisa; devo admitir que o nosso time este ano esteve uma bela duma porcaria. Os novos batedores até que não são ruins, mas a Cho não tem estado nada bem ultimamente; ela ficava chorando pelos cantos antes dos treinos e isso meio que atrapalhou o desempenho dela como apanhadora. O Rogério, em vez de ajudar, acabou chamando ela para sair porque pensa que essa é a única solução para tudo. Mas, como ela se recusou, ele arrumou uma namorada nova e por isso não sobrou muito tempo para treinar a equipe. Sinceramente não sei como conseguimos chegar à final. No fim das contas, no último jogo eu também não estava me sentindo muito bem por conta do que tinha acontecido e acabei tomando mais frangos do que o Rony Weasley, que era disparado o goleiro mais vazado de toda a temporada. Por conta disso, perdemos a final para a Grifinória por duzentos e vinte a quarenta. Quem gostou foi a Alicia Spinnet; ela tem estado brava comigo desde o dia em que foi atingida nas sobrancelhas com um Feitiço para Engrossar os Cabelos. Eu não fiz nada de mais, só que ela ficou com as sobrancelhas tão grandes que chegavam a tampar os olhos e a boca, e eu, lógico, levei um baita susto. Parece que ela não gostou muito da minha reação porque passou a me ignorar depois disso._

 _Mas o que tirou a minha concentração durante o jogo foi, na verdade, a preocupação com o nosso pai. Não que a desconfiança seja muita, mas não raras vezes tenho visto ele descendo os jardins do castelo em direção à saída de Hogwarts. Recentemente a sala dele estava com um forte cheiro de pus de bubotúbera – que por acaso é o ingrediente principal da Poção Embelezadora. Não quero me precipitar, mas tenho a leve impressão de que ele esteja se encontrando com alguém._

Gustavo e Penny se entreolharam, surpresos. Em seguida, voltaram-se novamente para o pergaminho, as cabeças coladas como se fossem uma só:

 _O mais intrigante é que ele não parece estar sob o efeito de alguma Poção do Amor, e também não parece estar agindo sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius ou coisa parecida. Eu realmente não quero acreditar que isso tenha algum tipo de ligação com o que aconteceu em casa, mas, se se alguma coisa acontecer com ele ou comigo, é bom que vocês estejam avisados._

 _Vou terminar por aqui pois tenho que estudar para os exames. O Edu não vai querer me ajudar desta vez; ele anda revoltado com a Hermione porque ela confiscou a garrafa dele de Elixir Baruffio para o Cérebro e despejou todo o conteúdo num vaso sanitário. De qualquer forma, caso eu não apareça no seu próximo noivado, talvez eu tenha sido sequestrado, ou é porque eu nem queria ir mesmo._

 _A propósito, você sabe qual é o objeto que tem som, luz e ar e flutua na superfície do mar? Já citei todos os tipos de embarcações que existem, mas a demônia da aldraba não quer abrir a porta para mim._

 _Mande a resposta com urgência, ou terei que dormir no corredor mais uma vez._

 _Atenciosamente, Ben._

Penny olhou para Gustavo, incrédula.

\- O que a gente faz agora?

\- Vamos pedir para ele nos manter informados – disse Gustavo. – Não há muito o que a gente possa fazer.

\- Mas... e se – ela parecia mais apreensiva do que nunca. – E se aquela mulher estiver mesmo agindo às escondidas? Se ela estiver tentando alguma coisa contra o meu pai? Se ela sequestrar o Ben?

\- A gente não pode simplesmente sair por aí tentando salvar as pessoas sem saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, Penny. Pode ser uma armadilha.

\- Mas é o meu pai... É a minha família... Podem estar sendo perseguidos pela assassina louca que matou a minha mãe!

\- Exatamente por isso; ela é perigosa. Vamos esperar por notícias concretas, então a gente procura ajuda.

A garota bufou contrariada, embora soubesse que nem ela e nem Gustavo podiam fazer algo para ajudar caso algo de fato acontecesse.

Gustavo agora morava na casa dos Clearwater e tinha a obrigação de dar apoio à família, mas novamente havia chegado o momento de pensar num outro lugar para ficar, pois as férias estavam se aproximando e ele tinha a certeza de que não poderia passar o verão na casa dos Clearwater enquanto todos eles não estivessem cientes das suas transformações. Se ao menos pudesse realmente se casar com Penny, viver com ela numa casa que fosse só deles, sem se preocupar em se esconder dos outros e nem dar satisfações...

Ele esteve tão preocupado com isso que simplesmente não conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho no dia seguinte. Como não estava tendo sorte com fotos, resolveu sair para procurar lugares onde pudesse passar o verão, mas nada lhe parecia mais seguro do que a casa de sua mãe. No fundo, ele sabia muito bem que não era nada disso o que ele queria...

Sem ter o que fazer até o fim da tarde, Gustavo desaparatou de volta ao vilarejo de Godric's Hollow e passou um tempo admirando os chalés de ambos os lados da via estreita. Com um suspiro desanimado de quem sabia que nem que vivesse duas vidas seria capaz de comprar um daqueles, observou as portas, os tetos idênticos, os pórticos, as janelas, e ocasionalmente reparou no chalé em ruínas bem ao lado da casa dos Clearwater. Não era tão ruim; era um chalé de dois andares caindo aos pedaços, mas que podia muito bem ser reconstruído com um pouco de magia.

Ele se aproximou; nunca havia tido notícias de que alguém morasse ali. Ao se aproximar do portão, viu uma placa de madeira e chegou-se mais perto para ler os seus dizeres:

 _"Neste local, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, Lílian e Tiago Potter perderam a vida._

 _Seu filho, Harry, é o único bruxo a ter sobrevivido à Maldição da Morte. Esta casa, invisível aos trouxas, foi mantida em ruínas como um monumento aos Potter e uma lembrança da violência que destruiu sua família"._

Gustavo ficou em choque. Por alguma razão não conseguia encontrar palavras para dizer o que significava para ele estar diante da casa onde o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos havia sido derrotado uma vez, e, naquele momento, ficou claro que uma segunda guerra bruxa estava prestes a começar, agora que o Lorde das Trevas estava vivo e pronto para atacar novamente – embora o ministério continuasse a afirmar que não houvesse fundamento algum nos persistentes boatos de que ele houvesse retornado. Ele poderia ter sido vizinho dos Potter, imaginou, se eles tivessem sobrevivido. Deixou, então, na placa, uma mensagem de boa sorte para Harry, no que quer que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo para provar à comunidade bruxa o retorno de Lorde Voldemort.

Na noite de sexta-feira, o ministro da Magia milagrosamente resolveu fazer uma declaração coletiva à imprensa confirmando que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornara ao país e já começara a agir. Parecia cansado e nervoso ao se dirigir aos repórteres. Ele informou também a ocorrência de uma rebelião em massa dos Dementadores de Azkaban, que demonstraram sua insatisfação em servir ao Ministério e aparentemente estavam também recebendo ordens do Lorde das Trevas, e que ele, junto com um grupo de Comensais da Morte, havia conseguido entrar no próprio Ministério da Magia na noite anterior.

Com isso, Dumbledore acabou sendo reconduzido ao cargo de diretor em Hogwarts, bem como membro da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos e presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, e Harry voltou a ser tratado pelo _Profeta Diário_ como "o menino que sobreviveu", e não como um exibicionista delirante. A edição do _Profeta Dominical_ foi recheada de detalhes sobre os acontecimentos que provocaram essa reviravolta ministerial, e chegaram, inclusive, a republicar a entrevista que Harry concedera ao _Pasquim_ meses antes.

\- Agora o jornal vai começar a vir repleto de artigos ensinando a repelir Dementadores – disse Penny com o _Profeta_ em mãos, no primeiro dia das férias de verão. – Já estão noticiando as tentativas do Ministério para caçar os Comensais da Morte; só falta começarem a reproduzir as cartas histéricas das pessoas dizendo ter visto Você-Sabe-Quem passando pelo quintal das suas casas logo pela manhã...

\- Espero que o Ministério faça a coisa certa desta vez, porque eu não quero nem ver quando isso começar para valer – suspirou Gustavo, fechando o jornal. – A que horas o seu pai vai chegar com o Ben?

\- A qualquer momento – respondeu Penny. – E eu não duvido nada que eles estejam discutindo.

\- Mas como é que você sabe que...

Foi dito e feito. Gustavo mal completara a frase quando a porta da sala foi aberta, e por ela entrou Ben, seguido pelo sr. Clearwater que parecia extremamente irritado.

\- E tudo o que você me consegue é uma cicatriz permanente na mão dizendo _"Não devo ofender os professores"_ – disse o sr. Clearwater enfático ao passar pela porta. – Como espera conseguir passar nos N.I.E. M's desse jeito? Você já tem dezessete anos, Benjamin; é oficialmente um bruxo maior de idade. Sabe o que isso significa?

\- Hã, posso usar magia e aparatar a hora que eu quiser? – arriscou Ben.

\- Não! Significa que está na hora de você escolher uma profissão! Não foi você quem disse na orientação vocacional que iria prestar o teste para trabalhar no Gringotes?

\- Na verdade, eu disse que _você_ ia querer que eu trabalhasse no Gringotes...

\- Mas você não conseguiu N.O. M's suficientes em Aritmancia; não pode nem participar do teste admissional desse jeito!

\- Não preciso de nota em Aritmancia para a profissão que escolhi seguir. Só preciso do instrumento certo.

\- Ótimo – o sr. Clearwater se acalmou um pouco. – Certo, e que instrumento seria?

\- Uma guitarra.

\- Não vou comprar uma guitarra para você! – disparou o sr. Clearwater, novamente aborrecido. – Não vou permitir que você se torne o guitarrista vagabundo de uma banda de rock desafinada e ensurdecedora! Quantas pessoas você conhece que ganharam dinheiro trabalhando com música?

\- Você quer que eu diga por ordem alfabética ou o quê?

\- Você não tem guitarra?

Os dois se viraram para olhar Gustavo, que acabara de fazer a pergunta, como se não esperassem que ele estivesse ouvindo a conversa. O rapaz pigarreou, apanhou a mochila e ficou em pé.

\- Bom, se não se importa, sr. Clearwater, eu gostaria de passar uns dias na casa da minha mãe.

O sr. Clearwater olhou para ele, estudando-o. Então balançou a cabeça, deu-lhe uma breve palmadinha no ombro e disse:

\- Você até que me entendeu bem.

O rapaz sorriu desajeitado, colocou a mochila nas costas e se despediu, segurando a mão de Penny pela última vez antes de virar-se e sair da casa para a rua ensolarada.


End file.
